Peach Creek War 2
by iceandfire66
Summary: One year after Peach Creek's first war, school is out once again. In addition to camps and other summer activities planned, the kids are now part of Double D's new coalition. When familiar faces show up, however, a second war erupts. COMPLETE
1. The Peach Creek Coalition

**Peach Creek War 2**

**Episode 1: The Peach Creek Coalition**

They were warned. Not just Kevin, but all of the kids in the cul-de-sac were warned nearly a year ago that there would be another war. Rolf knew that a greater, more intense conflict would arise before they had finished their years at Peach Creek Junior High. In the first war, a separatist group came inches away from cutting Peach Creek off from the rest of the world. A resistance formed from the other kids in the cul-de-sac, and fought well against the separatists. In the end, at the last battle, after weeks of nearly constant fighting, the two groups joined forces, and finished off the robots and machines before getting into trouble with the adults. The adults were convinced that it was a glitch program in a large amount of robots that started the war. All of the kids were glad that the war was over. Rolf wasn't fooled, however. He knew that another conflict would arise, so he spent some of his spare time during the school year studying philosophy so that he might discover how to prevent a war, or at least how to stop one.

It's not that easy, however, because once someone loses himself or herself in anger, it's hard to come back. Eddy experienced this first hand, because he was the separatists' leader. Double D resisted the temptation because of his innocence and compassion. In the year that had passed, all of the kids in the cul-de-sac had grown quite a bit, and changed in different ways. The Kankers, Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz all turned 13 during the school year.

Rolf, the oldest kid in the cul-de-sac and surely the strongest out of all of them, had his muscles grow even more. He lifted weights in addition to the farming he did, and was in great shape. He continues to hang out with Kevin and Nazz, but also will be seen with Double D. Since the war, Double D and Rolf realized that they were more alike than they had originally thought. They both were resourceful, brave and cunning during the fighting.

Kevin, the popular jock, is still hanging out with Nazz and Rolf. He has been less harsh towards the Eds, and only calls them dorks if they try to rip someone off or did something really stupid. Most of the time, he called them by their names, and was averagely friendly towards them. Kevin was playing sports all year. He was quarterback for the Peach Creek Cobblers Football Team, was the best player on their basketball team, and did very well on baseball as pitcher.

Nazz, the popular girl of the cul-de-sac, still hung out with Kevin and Rolf. However, ever since the Kanker sisters became nicer after the war, she's been hanging out with them often, usually when she needs to be with female friends. Like Nazz, the Kankers are starting to go through the same maturing changes. Speaking of the Kanker sisters, even the girls have had their individual changes since the war, and this time their "boyfriends" the Eds actually are their boyfriends!

Marie, the blue-haired sister, who now shows her hair's natural brown color, has truly experienced wonders through puberty. Her figure was curvier, her teeth had gone from yellow to white thanks to her new toothpaste that whitens teeth, and the boys seem to note that certain areas of her body have developed marvelously. She's been having a great relationship with her new boyfriend, Double D.

Lee, the red-head sister, used whitening strips to make her teeth return to a brighter color. Her blue tooth turned out to be a cavity, so she had a dentist work on it. She still has her unusual hairstyle, but everyone has gotten used to it. Also, she and Eddy have been recently dating, and found more in common. For example, she likes the same music as Eddy. She's starting to experience puberty like Marie, but not as much.

May, the blonde sister, now has a retainer to fix her buck teeth, and it's started to make her front two teeth a bit more normal. She's started to take a bigger interest in her grades at school, and has a good relationship with Ed as her actual boyfriend. She still has the same hairstyle. She and Ed have their nicknames for each other, most of which aren't real words. May hasn't begun to go through puberty very much yet.

Double D has changed much also. Instead of wearing his hat all of the time, he usually wears it once in a while, since the kids now know his secret. He has great black hair, and he worn a retainer until a few months ago, which fixed the gap in his front teeth. His muscles have grown, and he may even be a match for Kevin with his newly developed strength.

Eddy is now less egotistic than before. He still makes wise cracks and jokes most of the time, but he's come a long way. He's less angry, and treats Ed and Double D better by doing more work in the scams. He's grown a bit taller, and is just two inches shorter than Double D.

Ed is still obsessed with butter toast and gravy, and has continued to work out with his barbell in his basement in addition to other exercises. He was running back for Peach Creek Junior High football, and was great at it despite the strange way he ran. In winter, he went out for wrestling, and almost made it to the state championship, which hadn't happened in Peach Creek Junior High history.

Sarah, Ed's bratty sister, has started to appreciate and tolerate her brother more. She still holds a grudge towards Eddy, and is a bit uncomfortable with Double D's relationship with Marie. She and Jimmy are still inseparable, and they continue to play together on weekends and after school.

Jimmy, the weakest kid in the cul-de-sac, has grown a bit braver since the war, but only shows it when he deems it necessary. He also has learned to scam people even better than Eddy, but only does so when he wants vengeance. He still has his retainer, and might need to get braces.

Johnny, has continued to hang out with his buddy Plank most of the time. He keeps trying to take apart the Eds' clubhouse and release the pieces of wood into the wild, but the Eds and the Kankers have prevented him from doing so. The other kids still think Johnny is weird.

It's June, and the kids are on the last day of school. The summer vacation they dream of may not be the reality, however, because when people from the past come back for revenge, the kids better be ready. Let the madness begin!

* * *

At Peach Creek Middle School, it's currently study hall for the kids, and Double D is probably the only 7th grader reading while Eddy was looking at a quiz he failed.

"How can they make us retake a quiz on the last day of school?" Eddy complained. Double D ignored Eddy's anger, and continued to focus on his book. Marie walked over and climbed on the table in front of Double D. He looked up from his book and smiled when he saw her.

"Double D, how can you spend so much time on that book?" she asked him. For the first moment in minutes, Double D took his eyes off the book to face Marie.

"Well, Marie, this is a very interesting read" he replied. Marie sighed. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Want to know what would be even more interesting?" she asked him with a grin. He looked at her inquisitively, and asked "What are you getting at?" he asked her. She jumped on his lap.

"You and I should cut school early, and go to the swimming hole" she told him. Double D shook his head.

"Marie, you know I would never skip school" he told her. Marie realized that he was right and frowned. Double D hated to see her sad, so he said "I could, however, go with you after school" he told her. She smiled at him, and kissed him. Then, they stared at each other for a bit, until Johnny walked up to Double D. They saw that he was wearing a blonde wig.

"Johnny, why are you wearing a wig?" Double D asked him.

"Oh, I heard that Nazz didn't like me because I'm bald, so I bought this to look sexier" he said with a sly smile. Marie looked at him in disgust.

"I don't think any girl would like you" Marie said. "They'd probably pick Plank over you" she said. Johnny gave her a scowl, and walked off. Double D looked at Marie.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" he asked.

"Sorry, but that kid freaks me out" she told him. Double D snickered, and went back to his book. The kids suddenly heard the bell ring, and everyone ran out of the building, except for Eddy, who had to retake his quiz. Double D went on the bus with the other kids.

"Dudes and dudettes, school is officially out for summer" Kevin said happily. Nazz turned to Kevin.

"What are you doing this summer, Kevin?" Nazz asked him.

"Well, I have to go to football camp for about two hours every week day, because the coach wants me to be in shape when football season comes around" Kevin explained. "Other than that, I'll probably just work on my bike and hang out with the other kids"

"Radical" Nazz replied. Kevin looked at her.

"What are you doing this summer, Nazz?" Kevin asked her.

"Well, I'm going to cheerleading camp every week day for a few weeks" she said. "Not much besides that." Kevin nodded in response. Nazz looked at Marie.

"How about you, Marie?" she asked her. Marie shrugged. "I guess I'll just relax, go on vacation, and hang out with my boyfriend" she said.

"Well, Marie, we won't be seeing much of each other in July since I have to teach that summer school class" Double D reminded her. Marie sighed.

"I should have just put no effort into my classes, failed them, and hang out with you all summer" she said smiling at him.

"Well, I'm teaching math, literature, science and history, so Johnny would be teaching you your failed world language course" he explained. Marie made a face at the sound of Johnny's name.

"Yuck! Remind me to keep up my Spanish grades" she said in disgust. All the other kids except Johnny laughed. Johnny glared at Marie, but she just ignored him, and leaned on Double D. At this point, the bus had arrived at the cul-de-sac. The kids got off at the stop, and the bus drove away, with a bumper sticker on its back that read _I'm free at last_. Double D thought of an idea.

"Hey, how about we all go to the swimming hole?" he suggested. The other kids nodded, and rushed to their homes to change, except for Marie.

"What about our date?" she asked him sadly.

"We'll have dinner together afterwards" he replied. Marie's face lit up.

"Just us?" she asked him. Double D nodded, and Marie ran to her trailer to change. Double D then ran to his room and changed into swim trunks. He was about to leave when he felt he was missing something. He turned around to see his sunscreen on the table.

"I almost forgot" he said to himself. He grabbed the sunscreen, as well as a notebook, and ran down to the swimming hole. Double D saw that the other kids were there already. He saw Marie waving at him, so he sat down next to her. He rubbed some of his sunscreen on himself.

"Double D, can you rub some sunscreen on me?" Marie asked him. He nodded, and began to put it on her. Meanwhile, Sarah stared at them angrily. Jimmy looked at her strangely.

"Sarah, are you alright?" he asked her. She snapped out of it, and nodded. Kevin was looking at the scene as well. Rolf noticed this, and walked over.

"What is it Kevin?" Rolf asked him. Kevin turned to face him.

"Well, sometimes I'm jealous of Double D" he told Rolf. Rolf gave him a confused look.

"You wish to date Marie?" he asked. Kevin shook his head.

"No, she's beautiful, but I'm interested in somebody else" he explained. Rolf saw that he turned his head to Nazz, and realized what he meant.

"Oh, you still like Nazz" Rolf said. Kevin nodded.

"Well, why don't you make a move?" Rolf asked him. Kevin looked at the ground.

"I'm afraid that she'll say no, because she just wants to be friends" Kevin said. Rolf thought about it, and realized that he could be right. Rolf decided to cheer him up.

"Fear not, Kevin, for Rolf is sure that the moment to ask will present itself, and it will work out one way or another" Rolf assured him. Kevin nodded, and saw that Nazz was coming over.

"Hey Kevin, you gotta see this" she told him. Kevin got up, and ran off with her. Rolf noticed that all of the kids were running in that same direction. He got up and followed. He saw a very large building.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming" Double D addressed them. Rolf realized that Double D organized this gathering, and probably knew what the big building was for. It had three floors, and a sign on the front that read "PCC". The other kids seemed as unsure as he was as to what the building was for.

"Well, as Rolf warned you many months ago, there is a possibility of another war. Based on this possible problem, I suggest that we form a council that will deal with any problems we're having so we can't start another war" Double D explained. He raised his hand toward the sign. "PCC stands for "Peach Creek Coalition", which is what our council will be called" he told them. The other kids rushed inside, and saw 13 chairs that were arranged in a circle. Each chair had a name of one of the kids. Johnny noticed that Plank had his own chair.

"I told you that Double D would make you your own seat buddy" Johnny said. He placed Plank in the chair, and like the other kids, sat in his own seat. Double D got out of his seat to shut the doors. He shut them, and returned to his seat. The kids saw Eddy run inside.

"Sit down Eddy, and all will be explained" Double D informed him. Eddy took his seat next to Double D.

"Well, any problems or questions?" Double D asked them. Johnny raised his hand.

"Double D, how does this coalition thing work?" Johnny asked him. Double D got up, and handed out a list of guidelines to each of the kids that informed them of what the council would be doing. The paper read the following:

* * *

_**Peach Creek Coalition Guidelines**_

_**Introduction**_

_After the Peach Creek War, Rolf warned all of us that another war would come. That is why I, Double D, have created the Peach Creek Coalition, abbreviated as PCC. The Coalition will be able to end any problems or conflicts that might cause a war by voice, not violence. What I mean is that we will discuss the problems and determine ways to solve them. I hope that this will prevent a coming war._

_**General Information**_

_All of the kids, including Plank, are members of this coalition. There are three positions that are held. The position of Senator is held by 9 of the kids. The Senators are the ones who bring forth issues for the town. Above the position of Senator is Denizen. The Denizen's job is to carry out the decisions made by the coalition. The Denizens have the responsibility of Senators, as well as handing security of Peach Creek. Denizens also can give partial approval to end a meeting early. If something happens that prevents a denizen from acting as a denizen, a senator will replace him. There will be a vote involving all PCC members to decide which senator will replace him or her. The highest position is High Chancellor. The High Chancellor is the person who organizes the meetings and guidelines of the coalition. If he or she deems it necessary, the High Chancellor can bring issues to the attention of the coalition, as well as take up tasks that Denizens would usually do. Double D is the current High Chancellor. In the event that the High Chancellor is killed, the place of power will be passed down. The coalition will meet every weekday at 3:00 at the PCC building. Meetings will last for about an hour, ending at about 4:00._

_**Ranks**_

_Here is the list of succession of high chancellor, from highest to lowest._

_**Rolf**_

_**Kevin**_

_**Eddy**_

_**Ed**_

_**Lee**_

_**Marie**_

_**May**_

_**Nazz**_

_**Sarah**_

_**Jimmy**_

_**Johnny**_

_**Plank**_

_This is the order of power, from highest to lowest:_

_**High Chancellor**_

_**Denizen**_

_**Senator**_

_Here is the order of the power for the 13 kids and their positions:_

_**Double D- High Chancellor**_

_**Rolf- Denizen**_

_**Kevin- Denizen**_

_**Eddy- Denizen**_

_**Ed- Senator**_

_**Lee- Senator**_

_**Marie- Senator**_

_**May- Senator**_

_**Nazz- Senator**_

_**Sarah- Senator**_

_**Jimmy- Senator**_

_**Johnny- Senator**_

_**Plank- Senator**_

* * *

The kids finished looking at the list, and looked at Double D.

"That should answer all of your questions" Double D said. The other kids nodded, and continued to look at the list.

"Hey, why's Plank last?" Johnny asked Double D. Double D shrugged.

"I wasn't sure if he was qualified" he explained. Plank was lucky to survive the last war, but that didn't convince Double D that he was actually alive. Johnny continued to pout. Kevin noticed that he, Rolf and Eddy were the Denizens.

"Double D, how did you organize these ranks?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Well, Kevin, based on the last war, I determined who would be suited for which positions" Double D explained. Kevin nodded in response.

"So, does anyone have a problem to be addressed?" Double D asked them. The kids shook their heads. Double D nodded in response.

"Well, if the Denizens agree with me that we should all leave, I will close the meeting" Double D said. Eddy, Rolf and Kevin nodded, so the kids began to file out of the door. Kevin walked out with Rolf and Nazz.

"Do you think this coalition will work?" Kevin asked Rolf.

"Rolf thinks that it might succeed if we all work together" Rolf said in response.

"I can't believe how much time Double D put into this" Nazz said while reading the PCC sheet given to her.

"Well, earlier in the year, Double D and Rolf discussed the idea of some sort of organization to help prevent wars" Rolf explained. Rolf continued to walk down the road with Nazz and Kevin.

* * *

Unknown to the kids, two men were watching them from the bushes above. One of the men was glancing at the different kids.

"Which one are we looking for?" one of the men asked the other. The man who asked the question was dressed in camouflaged shorts and a short sleeve shirt. The other man was dressed in a dark, leather jacket and jeans. He was wearing very dark sunglasses, which shielded his eyes from the bright sun. He saw Eddy walk out with Double D and Ed.

"The shorter one of the three boys walking together is the one we've been looking for" he informed him. The other one nodded, and smiled.

"He'll regret failing to destroy this town" he said to his partner. The man in sunglasses looked at him.

"Patient, John. In time, he will either join us or pay the ultimate price" he assured him. The one in the camouflaged shorts looked at the Eds curiously. He was noting features of Eddy.

"He looks like you, Marcus" John told him. Marcus ignored his comment, and walked off. John followed him, and they continued to talk.

"What of the army, John?" Marcus asked him. John grinned happily.

"I've done everything according to plan. What of your part?" he asked Marcus curiously.

"I've determined a plan that will bring siege to this town forever" he told him. John smiled.

"At last, the time has come. We will rule Peach Creek, and this time, nobody can stop us" John said happily. Marcus smiled, and faced John.

"Well, there is one part you have to do, my good friend" Marcus told him. John looked at him curiously.

"What must I do?" he asked him. Marcus took out a list of instructions.

"Follow these for directions at each step. If this plan succeeds, the kids will be weakened by their own war" Marcus explained. He took out his pad to view pictures of his army's ultimate weapon.

"When this is ready, we will strike out of nowhere, and not even Double D will be able to stop us" Marcus promised him.

John looked around and nodded at Marcus to affirm that the coast was clear. John pulled a lever hidden in a tree, and the two saw an opening appear in the ground. They went inside, and it shut, returning to a normal patch of the ground. The two walked down the hallway, hearing their shoes clank with the metal tiles beneath them. They walked over to a room with an observation window. Marcus looked out to see lines of his robots waiting. They had a resemblance to humans, in terms of how they were built. Each robot was painted black, with two arms, two legs, a head with a camera inside and a computer to operate the soldier, two feet, and two hands. In their right hands, they carried SMGs. On their left side of their waist, they had a slot carrying a pistol. They all had belts tied around their metallic waists. The belts had four pockets with a grenade in each. Their faces had two circles, with a camera behind each circle, as eyes. They put their guns at their side, and saluted Marcus and John. Marcus and John returned the salute, and the robots returned to their original positions. Marcus smiled, and turned to John.

"Right now we have 1,000 soldiers ready for combat, which are the ones you're seeing now. Soon enough, the army will be released, and if all goes according to plan, we will rule the cul-de-sac like we did years ago" Marcus said with a smile. Marcus sat down, and continued to admire the robots below. John looked at his instructions curiously.

"Marcus, are you sure this will work?" he asked him. Marcus nodded.

"I am definitely sure. Those long, hard years in military school have paid off. I didn't waste any time while I was there. I've been working on this plan for a long time" Marcus told him happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Double D's house, Marie knocked on the door. Double D opened it and smiled.

"Please, come in" Double D said. Marie came in and sat at the table.

"So, what's for dinner?" she asked curiously. Double D sat down next to her.

"Well, in our scam the other day, which failed, Eddy used up most of my food, and the refrigerator is now practically empty, so I ordered pizza" Double D explained. Marie nodded, and heard the doorbell ring. Double D saw her walk off to answer it. He turned his head to a scrapbook of the countless number of scams they tried. He recalled the funny anecdotes of how in the end the scams were usually a waste of time. He saw Marie come in with a box full of pizza, and he stopped his reminisces. Double D walked over to the refrigerator to get refreshments.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked her. Marie shrugged.

"I don't know. Root beer if you have it" she answered somewhat indifferently. Double D took a root beer can out of the refrigerator and water for himself. He gave Marie her drink, and sat down next to her. The two started eating. Double D noticed that Marie looked preoccupied.

"Something wrong?" Double D asked in a curious voice.

"Well, nothing worth worrying about" Marie replied.

"I'm sure I could help you with whatever it is" Double D said with a smile. His smile turned into a frown.

"Unless, it's one of those woman things" he said in a scared voice. Marie giggled at his joke.

"Well, I've been wondering how Eddy got all that stuff in the last war" she explained. Double D nodded his head.

"Eddy told all of us that his brother's friend supplied him with technology used during the war with Eddy's brother" Double D reminded her. Marie nodded.

"Yes, but then how did Eddy's brother's friend and Eddy's brother get that technology. They were only in senior year of high school. There's no way they could have known how to create those kinds of weapons" Marie explained. Double D nodded in response.

"Well, you're right. I think Eddy mentioned that they stole the codes from the government" Double D said. Marie looked at him in shock.

"So what happened when the government caught them at the end of the war?" Marie asked. Double D thought about it but sighed.

"I can't remember. I think we were all too young to remember. Eddy has mentioned that his brother went to college, so that's probably where he went after the war" Double D said. Marie shook her head.

"I don't think the government would let him off that easy" she said suspiciously. Double D nodded in agreement.

"All I know is that our coalition will prevent the coming problems, and together, we can face any problem" he assured her. Marie smiled and hugged him. Even Double D, however, had no idea of the difficulties to come.


	2. Eddy's Brother Returns

**Peach Creek War 2**

**Episode 2: Eddy's Brother Returns**

Inside the Kankers' trailer, Eddy and Lee were listening to one of his records in her room. He stopped tapping his foot to the music as the song ended. He took the record off the record player, and sat down next to Lee. They smiled at each other. Eddy looked at the bookcase and saw the picture of Lee in a wedding dress and him in a tux. He smiled, and went over for a closer look.

"A year ago I would be horrified to see this" Eddy said while chuckling. Lee nodded.

"But you were different a year ago" Lee said. Eddy nodded.

"So were you Lee" he replied. She smiled. Eddy looked at his watch, and realized how late it was.

"Darn, I lost track of time" he muttered. He waved as he ran out of the door, and said "I'll see you tomorrow."

Eddy ran through the forest towards his house. He ran up to the door, and unlocked it with his key. He walked inside, and saw his brother's door open. He looked at it curiously, and walked inside. He saw the back of a man working on the car.

"Hey, dad, what are you doing here?" he asked with a smile. The man stopped working on the car, and turned around. Eddy was shocked to see his brother, Marcus, wearing a leather jacket, jeans and sunglasses. Eddy looked in shock.

"Marcus?" he asked in a shocked voice. Marcus smiled, and hugged Eddy.

"Eddy, it's great to see you again!" he said. He looked at his younger brother curiously.

"You look taller than you did in the video you sent me" Marcus said. Eddy nodded, remembering the humiliating video he, Double D and Ed made to prove how he was an adult.

"I grew a few inches" Eddy replied. Marcus nodded, and jumped on his bed.

"So, how long are you going to be here?" Eddy asked him. Marcus looked at him.

"Eddy, I graduated from college" he explained. Eddy looked at him in shock.

"Really? Why wasn't there a ceremony?" Eddy asked curiously. Marcus shrugged.

"They wouldn't let me invite anyone" he said in a sad voice.

"Man, that bites" Eddy said. Marcus nodded, and leaned on the wall.

"So, John told me you talked to him about a year ago" Marcus said. Eddy began to grown nervous. _Does he know about the war?_

"Uh, yeah" Eddy said.

"He said he gave you codes, and I saw on the news that the robots attacked the town or something" he said in a casual voice. Eddy nodded.

"Yeah, weird, huh" he said quietly. Marcus looked at him.

"There's no way those codes that I stole would have messed up like that, so why don't you tell me what really happened?" he said seriously. Eddy sighed.

"Marcus, the truth is, I used the codes to build machines and lay siege to the cul-de-sac. At the last minute, I had a change of heart, and helped the others destroy the robots" Eddy explained. Marcus shook his head.

"Eddy, I'm not mad. I'm a changed man. I'm glad you stopped yourself from messing up like I did" Marcus told him. Eddy smiled.

"You've really changed, bro" Eddy said. Marcus nodded.

"More than you know" he told him. Marcus headed into the kitchen.

"So, what's for dinner?" Marcus asked him. Eddy shrugged.

"Well, mom and dad are vacationing outside of the state, so it's just us" Eddy told him. Marcus grinned.

"That's great!" he said with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, at Double D's house, Double D and Marie were watching a horror movie. Double D put his arm around her, and she looked at him.

"You know I don't get scared watching these sorts of films" Marie said. Double D sighed.

"Good, because I do" he told her with a smile. The two laughed, and turned back at the screen. Double D was looking at her hair's natural brown color, remembering that she stopped making her hair blue with hair chemicals during the war. She looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Double D shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just that everything's so much different than it was last year" he told her. Marie nodded.

"We've all changed, including us" Marie reminded him. Double D brushed her hair with his hand.

"Whenever I see your hair like this, it reminds me of the war. That series of battles was a turning point in all of our lives" he said. Marie nodded.

"Yeah, it was" she said. Double D smiled. Marie hugged him, and he did the same to her.

­

The next day, Eddy woke up around in the afternoon. He looked at the clock and realized how long he'd been asleep.

"That's the last time I stay up until 5:00 with Ed at a sleepover" he said to himself. He jumped out of bed, and went to his bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards, he got dressed, and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He saw his brother already in there.

"Hey, look who finally woke up" Marcus said. Eddy saw Ed eating buttered toast at the table.

"Eddy, we have to go to the PCC meeting soon" Ed said. Marcus looked at him curiously.

"The PCC? What's that?" he asked Eddy. Eddy shrugged.

"It's some coalition Double D made so we don't have a war that was as bad as the last one" Eddy explained. He suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you join?" Eddy asked him. Marcus shook his head.

"No, I couldn't" Marcus told him. Eddy grabbed a carton of milk and drank it.

"Why not?" Eddy asked him. Marcus shrugged.

"I just don't think it's my place. Double D wouldn't want me to be in the coalition considering what I did years ago" said Marcus. Eddy nodded, and walked off with Ed. The two headed into the PCC building, and saw that everyone else was already there.

"Sorry we're late" Eddy said.

"It's okay, Eddy. We were just about to begin" Double D said. Eddy and Ed sat down in their respective seats.

"I'll begin with bringing you all up to speed" Double D said. He pressed a button, and a projector showed a graph on the wall. He dimmed out the lights so they could have a better look at it.

"Within the last year, the restoration of Peach Creek has been full completed. At the end of the war, 21 percent of Peach Creek was destroyed. At this point, Peach Creek is close to its full reconstruction. It now is only 2 percent destroyed" Double D explained. He turned off the projector, and turned the lights back on, brightening the circular room.

"Any questions or issues?" Double D asked them. Kevin stood up.

"I have a question, High Chancellor" Kevin asked him.

"The Coalition recognizes Denizen Kevin" Double D said. Kevin stood up. "What is your concern?" Double D asked him.

"What area does the 2 percent of damage left cover?" Kevin asked him.

"The 2 percent left is where we had our first battle, near the creek" Double D explained. Kevin sat down.

"Anybody else?" Double D asked.

"Double D, there's an issue that I think we should discuss" Nazz said.

"The Coalition recognizes Senator Nazz" said Double D. Nazz stood up. "What's the issue, Nazz?" Double D asked her.

"Well a lot of the parents that have kids who I baby-sit, have been asking me what will happen to the scrap metal and left over weapons we've been storing from the war" Nazz explained.

"I understand their concern, Nazz. To ensure that those machines will never rise again, I believe we should get rid of anything left from the previous war" Double D said. Kevin stood up.

"That's outrageous!" Kevin exclaimed. The kids turned to look at him.

"How will we defend ourselves if we don't have those weapons anymore?" Kevin asked him.

"There won't be any need to use them if we destroy them immediately" Double D explained.

"I agree with Double D" Rolf said.

"What? Rolf, most of those weapons belonged to you!" Kevin said. Rolf shook his head.

"No, Kevin, they belonged to my father and grandfather. I am sure that they would be happy if I helped rid the world of those dangers" Rolf said.

"I disagree, Rolf" Nazz said. "Although they are dangers, they could be trusted with us. We returned peace to Peach Creek" Nazz said.

"Besides, Kevin, what threat could we possibly worry about?" Double D asked him. Kevin looked at him blankly, unable to think of anything.

"Well, there is something I have to tell you guys" Eddy said. The other kids looked at him.

"What is it, Eddy?" Double D asked him.

"Well, my brother came home yesterday. He's staying here until he can find a job and a cheap apartment" Eddy said.

"Your brother is back?!" Kevin said in shock. "Didn't he try to lay siege to Peach Creek years ago?" Kevin asked him. Eddy nodded in response.

"He says he regrets what he's done" Eddy said.

"As long as I've known your brother, Eddy, I've never recalled him regretting anything" Rolf said. Double D nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm also a bit suspicious about his remorse" Double D said.

"But he's still a human, and deserves a second chance" Eddy replied.

"That's true" Double D said.

"Dude, we need those weapons now. We have to stop Eddy's brother!" Kevin said.

"Kevin, he's innocent!" Eddy said.

"Oh really? Well, if he graduated from college, then what's his degree in?" Kevin asked him. Eddy shrugged.

"I don't know" Eddy said.

"Double D, I think we should apprehend his brother" Kevin said.

"No, Kevin, we can't jump to conclusions. Until further notice, we will discuss what to do with Eddy's brother" Double D said. Nazz turned to Kevin.

"Kev, do you think his brother will go swimming with me?" Nazz asked him. Kevin stormed to the door.

"Kevin, where are you going?" Nazz asked him. He turned at them angrily.

"If you guys won't listen to me, then fine! I want no part of this stupid debate!" Kevin said. He walked outside. Sarah looked around.

"Why's everyone so tense about Marcus?" she asked. All the kids stared at her.

"What?" she asked them.

"You said his name" Rolf said. "That name is one that strikes fear into all of us!"

"He could do just about anything" Eddy said. "He was the toughest, craftiest kid this town's ever had." Sarah nodded in understanding.

"He gave May, Marie and me that case of wishbones when we moved here, before he left" Lee said.

In the depths of the woods, Kevin was walking towards his house.

"Stupid Nazz, falling for that jerk. He thinks he's all that" Kevin muttered. Suddenly he heard a branch crack behind him. He turned around.

"Yes, he's that and much more" he heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" Kevin asked. Out of the shadows, he saw an adult in shorts and a T-shirt walk up to him.

"A friend" the man said. Kevin looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" Kevin inquired. The man sighed.

"I hate doing introductions. The name's John, not to be confused with Johnny, the bald kid in your town" John said.

"Well, John, what do you want?" he asked.

"Actually, Kevin, you should be considering what you want" John said. "You want to take down Marcus, but your friends wouldn't let you have the necessary weapons."

Kevin stared at John in shock.

"How did you know all of this?" he asked him.

"I overheard the meeting, then I followed you when you left so hastily" John said.

"Well, I wouldn't have left if they would just give me the weapons" Kevin said.

"I agree with you completely, Kevin" John said. Kevin looked at him suspiciously.

"Really?" he asked him.

"Why yes, and I know the real reason they won't give you those weapons" John said. Kevin looked at him curiously.

"They won't give you them because they don't trust you" John told him. Kevin shook his head.

"You're nuts. They trust me. I served on the good side in the first war" he said. John nodded.

"Yes, you did. But there's no way Double D would hand over the weapons. Neither would Rolf nor Eddy" John said.

"That's ridiculous. Both Rolf and Eddy are Denizens, and Double D is the High Chancellor" Kevin said. John nodded.

"Yes, they're in very powerful positions, but can they be trusted?" John asked him.

"Of course they can. They were tested in the war, and have proven themselves to be worthy of that power" Kevin said. John chuckled at his response.

"Eddy, you must understand that those who gain power want to keep that power. They will slowly be corrupted, and turned into tyrants that they never wanted to become" John said. Kevin shook his head.

"I don't believe you" he said. John smiled.

"So, you need proof?" he asked. John reached into his pocket and took out a notepad.

"Write down all these examples I give you" he said. Kevin took the notepad and a pen.

"Adolf Hitler was originally chancellor of Germany. He used his power to become dictator, and didn't give up his power until his untimely death took it from him" John said. Kevin wrote down the name.

"Joseph Stalin was leader of the Soviet Union during World War 2, and used his power to help launch the Cold War. He promised a better life through communism, but mostly made it better for himself" John told him. Kevin wrote down the name.

"Julius Caesar was a general who led a civil war in Rome and won. When he was victorious, he named himself "dictator for life", which showed how corrupt he became" John said. Kevin wrote down the name, and looked at the list.

"Wait, all these people are dictators" Kevin said. John nodded in reply.

"Yes, but they all were once heroes" John said.

"I can understand their corruption, but Rolf, Double D and Eddy are good people" Kevin said. John looked at him in confusion.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you used to hate Eddy?" John asked him. Kevin stared at him in shock.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked him.

"I'm someone who knows you more than you do" John said. John saw that Kevin still didn't seem to believe him.

"Kevin, your friends are heroes, right?" John asked him. Kevin nodded.

"Well, if a hero lives for a long enough time, he'll become a villain, probably the very thing he once wanted to destroy" John said. Kevin shook his head.

"But they're not just heroes" Kevin said. John raised his eyebrows in shock and confusion.

"They're denizens. They're guardians of Peach Creek" Kevin said. John smiled and lowered his eyebrows.

"What's the difference?" John asked. Kevin shrugged.

"Well, you think about what I've said. If you need any help, I'll be in this same spot tomorrow" John told him. Kevin nodded, and walked back to his house.

_Could they really become villains?_ Kevin thought to himself._ I know Eddy was a villain, but he became a hero. Is this some cycle that goes on forever? The hero becoming the villain, and the villain becoming the hero?_

Kevin continued walking until he reached his house. He saw Rolf going back to his farm as well. He ran over to Rolf.

"Hey Rolf, wait up!" Kevin called out. Rolf turned around, and smiled happily. Kevin ran up to him.

"Hello, Kevin" Rolf said.

"Is the meeting over?" Kevin asked him.

"Yes, it is" Rolf said.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Kevin asked him curiously.

"Double D has decided to destroy the weapons" Rolf said. Kevin looked at him in shock.

"He believes that they're too dangerous, and should be removed A.S.A.P." Rolf said.

"Right" Kevin said in a disappointed voice.

"I'm sorry, Kevin. The decision has been made. Tomorrow we're burning the weapons" Rolf said. Kevin nodded slowly, and walked back into his house.

_Well, if they're going to burn the weapons, then I'm taking a few souvenirs_ Kevin thought to himself. He rushed to his garage, hopped on his bike, and rode to the PCC building as fast as he could. Once he arrived at the building, he took out a paper clip and unlocked the lock. He burst through the doors and ran up the staircase. On the third floor, he saw a huge safe with a digital lock.

_Oh man! What number would Double D use for the combination?_ Kevin thought to himself. He typed in 7-1-3, which meant July 13th, the date that the war ended. The safe unlocked, and Kevin pulled it open. Inside, he saw several rifles and SMGs, as well as the bazooka Rolf used in the last war. He saw a cloth on a table nearby. He put the weapons in the cloth, and walked to the door. He was about to leave until he saw a notebook on the desk. He opened, and was surprised at what he read.

_It's a record of everything said in the meetings!_ Kevin thought to himself. He looked at the last page, which was the part of the meeting that he missed.

Double D: Alright, I suggest we burn these weapons at once!

Rolf: Is everyone in agreement with Double D?

Lee: Yeah.

May: Sure.

Marie: Definitely.

Eddy: Of Course!

Ed: Are we talking about buttered toast?

Eddy: No, Ed, we're talking about burning the weapons.

Ed: Oh, then yes!

Johnny: Okay!

Jimmy: Yep!

Sarah: Whatever.

Plank: …

Nazz: Yeah.

Rolf: Well then, it's settled. We will burn the weapons tomorrow.

Nazz: Eddy, could you ask your brother if he wants to go hiking with me?

Eddy: Nazz, I know you have a crush on him, but he's too old for you.

Nazz: If you say so.

Kevin saw that the page had nothing else.

_So, they're all against me? And Nazz loves his tyrant of a brother? Well, I'll show them._

Kevin noticed that cameras were taped to the wall.

_If I leave any evidence at all, they might suspect me. I hate to do this, but I have to destroy the building._

Kevin opened the bag, and took out Rolf's bazooka. He saw that it had a rocket left. He aimed it at the chairs, and fired the weapon. He fell down because of the ferocity of the weapon. He saw that the room was starting to turn into flames. He quickly ran out the door. He hopped on his bike, and rode off. He looked back to see the PCC building's other floors start to also catch fire.

_Good thing Double D made it out of wood_ Kevin thought to himself. He rode back to the cul-de-sac, only to find the kids in a panic. He snuck the bag of weapons into his garage and shut the door. He saw Nazz sitting by her front door crying.

"Nazz, what's wrong?" Kevin asked her. She hugged him when he approached her.

"Oh Kevin. Rolf told me you were headed towards the building. I was afraid you were hurt" Nazz said in a sad voice. Kevin felt guilt come over him.

"What happened?" she asked him.

_If I told her the truth, they'd never trust me. They'd lock me up for sure_ Kevin thought to himself.

"Nazz, I think Double D's a traitor" he said. Nazz looked at him in shock.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"He was at the building, writing down a scheme to take over Peach Creek. I walked in, and when I read the paper, he ran off. On his way out, he lit the floor on fire with a match. I barely escaped" Kevin said in a huge lie.

"I can't believe this" Nazz said. More tears came out of her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Nazz asked him. Kevin wiped her tears away with a cloth.

"I am going to stay loyal to Peach Creek" Kevin said. "I'm going to blockade this cul-de-sac so that Double D can't escape" Kevin said. Nazz nodded in response, and walked back into her house. Kevin rode off on his bike into the woods. Finally, he found John waiting.

"Back so soon?" John asked with a smile.

"Okay, I burned the PCC building and have all the weapons. So, what now?" Kevin asked him.

"Well, know we must make sure Double D can't make weapons to fight back. Go to the junkyard tomorrow, and destroy everything there" John said. Kevin nodded.

"How could I do that?" Kevin asked him. John shrugged.

"I don't know. Use some of the vehicles from the construction site. But don't break everything, or it could still be recycled. You must burn everything" John explained.

"Alright, I'll do it" Kevin said. John put a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing, Kevin" John said. Kevin smiled, and ran back to his house. John went back to the cul-de-sac, and saw nobody around. He pulled the hidden lever, and went down the opening in the ground. He saw Marcus waiting with the army.

"How'd it go?" Marcus asked him.

"I did better than you instructed. Kevin thinks they're corrupted, and he burned down their Headquarters!" John said happily.

"Great job, John" Marcus said.

"Thank you. You're instructions were a bit vague, so I had to improvise" John explained. Marcus opened up a document of the plans for his ultimate weapon.

"Soon the flying fortress will be ready, and we will be unstoppable" Marcus said. John nodded in response.

"How far is it in production?" John asked him.

"It's 73% complete" Marcus replied.

"Marcus, despite how Kevin now might be a valuable asset, I still don't see how the rest of the plan could come through" John said. Marcus looked at John curiously.

"How so?" Marcus asked him.

"What about Double D? What happens when the kids find out that Double D is innocent?" John asked him.

"Kevin has already done what he was destined to do. Now all of the kids will have conflicting differences. Some will want to punish Kevin severely, some won't. This conflict must happen if we are to have a chance to strike the town with the element of surprise" Marcus explained.

"What if something happens to Kevin?" John asked him.

"Hopefully, Kevin will remain intact until our emergence. However, if he's hurt or captured before then, than our distraction will be gone, and his diversion may not have been long enough" Marcus explained. John nodded in response.

"How much longer do we need him to distract them, Marcus?" John asked him.

"Approximately 28 hours. After that, the flying fortress will be ready, and we'll be out of their range" Marcus said.

"What if Kevin tells them about me before then? Eddy will know that I'm up to no good, then he'll figure you're working with me and they'll be all over us" John said.

"Well, if that does happen, we'll release the army of robots and hide in this bunker until they stop trying to fight us" Marcus told him.


	3. The Supreme Commander

**Peach Creek War 2**

**Episode 3: The Supreme Commander**

Kevin saw a pile of trash and paper in the junkyard. He lit a match, threw it on the pile and it erupted in flames. He did the same to 10 other piles, and ran out of the junkyard before it grew out of control. He stood in the distance, watching the fire spread. He saw that it was slowly headed towards him. He ran off into the woods to avoid the flames. He saw the creek, and swam to the other side.

_Now there's no way the fire can reach me_ Kevin thought to himself. Kevin noticed walls in the distance. They seemed to encircle the town. He saw John walk up to him.

"I know what you're thinking. Those are the walls that Eddy used in the last war, and yes, they're surrounding the entire town" John told him. Meanwhile, in the forest, Kevin was with John.

"Wow John. How'd you set up these walls so fast?" Eddy asked him.

"Just a little secret. I'll explain it later" John said.

"So, what happens now?" Kevin asked him. John smiled.

"Kevin, I once guarded this cul-de-sac in secret. I now bestow the title to you" John said. John handed him a ring with the letters S and C engraved on it.

"This is the ring of the supreme commander, one who can protect the town from evil and tyranny. You are the new supreme commander" John said. Kevin put on the ring and smiled at it.

"Finally, the power I deserve" Kevin said.

"That's right. And here is your squad of enforcers" John said. 10 of the robots that Marcus and John created marched up to Kevin and saluted him.

"They come with their own weapons, but the ones you and your friends made may improve their arsenal" John said.

"Awesome!" Kevin exclaimed. "So, I just order them to do anything?" Kevin asked him.

"That's correct, Kevin. They'll do anything you order" John said.

"Oh, one last present for you" John told him. John pulled up a black bicycle with boosters on each side.

"What's that?" Kevin asked him.

"It's a modified bike. It's like a motorcycle, but not quite. Simply step on this pedal, and you'll go up to 30 mph" John said.

"Radical" Kevin said. John nodded.

"Peach Creek is in your hands now, Kevin. Guard it well" John said happily. Kevin waved to him, and John walked away, into the darkness of the woods. Kevin marveled at the ring, as well as his robots and bike.

Double D and the other kids looked at the burned building in sorrow. All of the kids were there, except for Kevin and Nazz.

"Who could have done this?" Rolf asked the others. Eddy finally opened the fire hydrant, attached a hose to it, and began to put out the fire. They also used huge PCC water barrels to put out the fire. Double D approached a part of the building that was no longer on fire. He looked curiously at a security camera that had remained intact. He picked it up and watched the replay, and stared in horror at what he saw. He ran back to the other kids.

"Guys, I have some footage you may want to see" Double D said.

"Good, cause when I find this guy, I'm gonna pound him to a pulp" Eddy said angrily. Double D started to rewind the tape. The kids looked in shock as they saw Kevin burn the PCC building and run out with a bag that appeared to have weapons sticking out of it.

"Rolf can't believe it" Rolf said in shock.

"Kevin?" Eddy said in shock. "Shovel chin burned the condition building?" Eddy said. Double D stared at him.

"It's pronounced, coalition, Eddy" Double D said. The other kids giggled at Eddy's knowledge of words.

"Rolf doesn't see what's so funny, considering our weapons were taken and our building was burned" Rolf said.

"I know, Rolf. You're right" Double D said. Suddenly, the kids saw Nazz come from the cul-de-sac and march up to Double D angrily.

"How dare you! Kevin tried to protect the building, and you burned it!" Nazz said in a furious voice. Double D simply showed her the tape, and she stared in confusion.

"I don't understand" Nazz said.

"Why would Kevin do this?" Johnny asked.

"Because he's a jerk, Johnny" Sarah said.

"It still doesn't add up. Nazz, what did Kevin tell you?" Double D asked her.

"He said that he was going to save Peach Creek. He said he would barricade the cul-de-sac so you wouldn't escape" Nazz told them. Double D looked at her in confusion, but then widened his eyes.

"Oh no!" Double D screamed. He looked in the distance to see a wall of turrets encircling the cul-de-sac, similar to the ones Eddy used in the last war.

"We must find Kevin and quickly! There isn't much time!" Double D exclaimed.

"Double D, it's too late" Rolf said. Double D raised an eyebrow at Rolf.

"We're trapped, and there's no place to run" Rolf explained.

"That also means there's no place to hide for Kevin" Double D replied.

"Alright, everybody spread out, and try to find Kevin" Double D ordered. The kids nodded, and ran off in separate directions.

Meanwhile, Kevin was preparing to depart with the robots also.

"Alright, guys, let's get going! We have to find that treacherous Double D!" Kevin said. Kevin hopped onto his bike, and wheels came out of the robots feet. They skated very quickly behind him as he drove off in his new toy. John quickly sprinted towards the cul-de-sac. He noticed that the coast was clear, so he opened the door to the bunker. He entered the bunker where Marcus was waiting.

"It was ingenious of you, John, to create the ring for tracking Kevin wherever he goes" Marcus said. John nodded.

"Yes, and it was clever of you, Marcus, to put a hidden camera on that bike you gave him, as well has using live video feed from the robots to see what he's doing" John replied. Marcus smiled, and looked to see where Kevin was. They saw Kevin find Sarah in the woods. He stopped the bike and pulled over.

"Sarah, what are you doing here by yourself?" Kevin asked her.

"I'm here to stop you, Kevin" Sarah said boldly. Marcus frowned at what he saw.

"Now it gets interesting" Marcus muttered.

"Sarah, Double D's a traitor. He's the one you should be stopping" Kevin said. Sarah shook her head.

"Can it, shovel chin! I saw the footage of you burning the PCC building! We all did!" Sarah told him. Kevin looked at her in surprise. _I can't believe it! How did I leave evidence behind._ Kevin thought to himself. Marcus slammed his fist into a wall.

"Shit! I can't believe he left evidence! This may present a problem in the long run" Marcus said.

"Well, all hope isn't completely lost yet" John told him. Marcus looked at him angrily.

"How's that?" Marcus asked him.

"Well, if Kevin can take out the kids one by one, he might have a chance, and we might have enough time before he realizes I tricked him" John explained. Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope he can manage that" Marcus said in serious tone.

"How much longer until the flying fortress is ready?" John asked him. Marcus looked at his watch.

"About 7 hours. If Kevin can distract them for that long, they'll we'll be ready to leave" Marcus said.

"What's left to assemble on the fortress? The engines, right?" John asked him.

"That's correct" Marcus replied.

"I haven't taken a look at it since I've been so occupied with Kevin. Can I take a look?" John asked him.

"Certainly. Follow me" Marcus replied. Marcus opened a trap door, and slid down a chute. John followed him. They kept falling through the many twists and turns of the chute, and finally fell out. Marcus unlocked a lock on a door, and opened it. They walked inside to see a huge, bulky machine made of metal. The middle of the ship was in the shape of a hexagon, and was only 10 feet deep. It was wider and longer than the rest of the ship, however. Each of the hexagon's corners had a turret on it. The turrets measured to be 27 cubic feet each. The ship had engines on the bottom. The entire ship measured 50 feet high, 100 feet wide, and 100 feet long. In the middle of the hexagon, there was a spire, which was 3 stories high. There were robotic machines preparing the engines for the fortress, so it was ready for take off.

"Everything looks like it's going according to plan" John said.

"Yes, and the fighters are ready for the robots as well" Marcus said. John noticed canisters with radioactive labels being loaded into the engines.

"Marcus, what are those radioactive canisters for?" John asked him.

"Those contain plutonium, and they're going to be the fuel of our ship" Marcus explained.

"Are you crazy? How can we use a nuclear substance as fuel? What if it leaks?" John asked him in a scared voice.

"Relax. The robots constantly guard it to make sure there's no leak. Plutonium is used in spacecraft, so I know it can be used to power our fortress for a good amount of time" Marcus said.

"But why plutonium? Why can't we use something like propane?" John asked him. Marcus let out a chuckle.

"John, if we used propane this ship wouldn't even get off the ground!" Marcus said.

"I still don't feel safe about using a nuclear fuel" John said.

"Trust me. Everything will be fine" Marcus assured him.

"What metal is the fortress made of?" John asked him.

"I needed it to be light enough to get airborne, so it's made of titanium" Marcus replied.

"Well, it looks good. Now let's see how Kevin's doing" John said. They went into the command deck of the ship, and turned on a TV display. It showed Kevin still talking to Sarah.

"I did it for the right reasons" Kevin said.

"No you didn't! It's over!" Sarah screamed. Sarah charged at him, but the robots drew their guns and shot her. She fell to the floor, and was in an unconscious state. Kevin looked at her guiltily. He then remembered that she said the other kids knew, so he hopped on his bike and drove off. The robots followed him at full speed.

Meanwhile, Double D was searching the creek for Kevin. He took out the communicators everyone saved from the war, and contacted Rolf.

"Any luck, Rolf?" Double D asked him.

"No, Double D Ed-boy. Kevin's house is empty. There's no clue inside" Rolf told him.

"Roger that, Double D out" Double D said. He ended the chat with Rolf, and suddenly, he saw the junkyard on fire. He rushed into it, and saw the car that Ed, Eddy and he used to play in still in one piece. He held his breath as he ran through the smoke and towards the car. He tried to start it up, but there was barely any gasoline left. He drove out of the junkyard, as it burned to pieces.

Suddenly, he received an incoming chat. He accepted it to see Jimmy on the screen.

"Double D, I went into the woods to check up on Sarah, and she's hurt! I found bullets around her!" Jimmy shrieked in fright.

"Hold on Jimmy, I'll be there in a minute. Also, Rolf, get to the junkyard as soon as you can. I need you to put out a fire" Double D said. He ran into the woods to find Jimmy kneeling near Sarah's body. He saw the tears falling from Jimmy's face. Double D put a hand on her shoulder, and picked her up. He walked back into the cul-de-sac with her, and went into his house.

"Nazz has medical supplies that could heal her" Double D explained. They knocked on Nazz's door. She opened it, and looked with fear at Sarah in Double D's arms.

"Come inside, quickly! There's no time to lose!" Nazz said. They ran inside, and Nazz put Sarah on her couch. She took out a first-aid kit, and was about to take off her shirt when she remembered that Jimmy and Double D were with her.

"Do you mind?" Nazz asked them. Double D and Jimmy nodded, and the two headed into the kitchen.

At the creek, Kevin saw Eddy and Lee walking around. He pulled up next to them, and hopped off his bike.

"Well, if it isn't the world's ugliest couple" Kevin said with a smirk. The two looked angrily at Kevin.

"At least I have a girlfriend. Nazz hates you now" Eddy told him. Kevin scowled at Eddy.

"I don't know why. I was doing the right thing. We need these weapons!" Kevin yelled.

"We don't need them, but apparently, you do" Eddy said. Kevin grinded his teeth together, until his anger burst out.

"That's it!" Kevin said. Kevin took out a pistol, while Lee and Eddy went into fighting stances. Meanwhile, John was watching the confrontation.

"Hey, Marcus. You're little bro's about to get beat up" John said. Marcus looked at the screen.

"He's not that easy to hurt. He's stubborn, and looks stronger than before" Marcus said. Kevin and Eddy stared at each other, until a man with a melon and a board attached to a pole kicked Kevin to the ground. Kevin got up, and saw none other than Captain Melon head.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" Kevin asked him. The boy shook his head.

"My name isn't Johnny. No, although he's a great citizen, he and I are not the same person." Melon head said.

"Johnny, everyone knows that's you" Eddy said. Johnny looked surprised.

"Seriously?" he asked them. The others nodded. Kevin punched Johnny in the gut, and the robots blasted him a few times. He fell on the grass, and was motionless. Eddy responded by punching Kevin in the face. Kevin tried to kick Eddy, but he ducked, and Kevin accidentally kicked one of the robots. His foot was hurt, so he backed up a bit.

"Shoot him!" Kevin ordered the robots. They nodded, and shot at the boy. Eddy jumped behind a big rock for cover, as did Lee. He saw some rocks on the ground, and threw them at the robots. He knocked off the heads of half the robots, while they futilely shot at him, landing no hits on the boy. Eddy was out of ammo. Taking advantage of the temporary ceasefire, the robots walked up to the rock, picked it up, and chucked it into the stream. Lee found a stick and threw it at the robots. They turned their attention to her, and aimed their weapons at the girl.

"Lee! No!" Eddy screamed. They shot at her, but Eddy jumped in the way, taking every bullet that hit him. Lee remained unharmed while he fell to the ground. Lee looked in shock at her unconscious boyfriend. Kevin noticed how surprised she was. The robots reloaded their guns and aimed at her.

"Don't worry, Lee. You'll be next" Kevin said with an evil grin. She tried to evade, but the robots shot her, and she fell to the ground. Kevin smiled at his victory. Suddenly, he saw a boulder come rolling down the hill, crushing his bike. Then, several rocks hit the robots necks and broke their heads off, sending the metallic heads to crash onto the ground.

John and Marcus looked in shock at the screen. Someone had just taken out their cameras.

"Who on Earth did that?" Marcus asked John. John took out a remote and rotated the only working camera in one of the heads. He zoomed it in to see Nazz at the top of the hill.

"Oh great, it's the girl he likes" Marcus muttered. John snickered for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Marcus asked him.

"Marcus, isn't that the girl who has a crush on you?" John asked him. Marcus nodded in response.

"Yes, I remember now. Her name's Nazz. She was Karen's cousin" Marcus told him.

"Really?" John asked him. Marcus nodded in response.

"Well, the two certainly do have some attractive features" John said. Marcus smiled.

"Yes, I noticed that" Marcus said.

Nazz ran down the hill. She hugged Kevin, and he hugged her back.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked her.

"I thought they were attacking you" Nazz said. Kevin looked at her optimistically.

"So, you were defending me? You don't think I'm a traitor?" Kevin asked her. Nazz didn't give an immediate answer.

"I don't know what I think anymore" Nazz said sadly after a few seconds. Kevin looked at her curiously.

"Double D showed us the footage. We were so confused" Nazz said. She looked into his eyes. _Nazz looks like she might cry_ Kevin thought to himself.

"Why did you lie to me, Kevin? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Nazz asked him.

"Because, I was afraid you wouldn't trust me anymore. I was afraid you'd turn against me" Kevin explained.

"Kevin, I just want to help you" Nazz said. Kevin laughed at her statement.

"Help me? I don't need help. I'm the supreme commander!" Kevin told her with a smile. She kept listening to his speech.

"I have brought peace to this town. I could control the cul-de-sac. Heck, I could control Peach Creek! With John by my side, nobody can stop me!" Kevin told her. She backed away from him.

"I can't believe it! Sarah was right! You are a jerk, Kevin!" Nazz said. Kevin shook his head.

"Let me tell you something. The only jerks are the ones who tried to kill me!" Kevin said angrily.

"Please, Kevin, don't do this to yourself!" Nazz said. Kevin looked behind her to see Rolf coming with a metal pole.

"Kevin, I want you to come back!" Nazz said. Kevin looked at her furiously.

"Oh, and I suppose you didn't bring him to slay me!" Kevin said angrily as he pointed at Rolf. Nazz turned around in shock to see him. She shook her head in denial.

"No, it's not what you think!" Nazz assured him. Kevin glared at her, and grabbed her by her neck. He lifted her two feet into the air, while she struggled to get free.

"You're a liar!" he screamed into her face. Nazz struggled to breathe air. Rolf ran as fast as he could towards them.

"I loved you, and this is how I'm rewarded?!" Kevin yelled. Nazz began to cry. Her eyes turned into waterfalls, and her tears slid off Kevin's hands.

"Stop it Kevin!" Rolf demanded. Kevin looked at him with a frown.

"Let go of her this instant!" Rolf demanded. Kevin threw onto the ground in front of Rolf. She wasn't moving at all. Rolf felt her, and realized she still had a pulse. He walked up to Kevin, and accidentally stepped on the camera Marcus and John were using to view them. The camera screen burst into static. John ran a diagnostic, and realized that the robot's camera was no longer working.

"This isn't good. I don't know if Kevin can take Rolf" John said. Marcus nodded in reply.

"No matter. In a few hours, the flying fortress will be ready, and this town will be mine" Marcus said. John quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, I meant ours. This villain thing gets confusing" Marcus explained.

"You're telling me" John replied.

"Well, I closed off the town from the rest of the world with the walls, so they won't be able to escape" John informed him.

At Nazz's house Sarah awakened. She sat up drowsily, and felt every part of her body sting when she moved. She saw Marie waiting by her.

"Sarah! You woke up!" Marie said happily. She hugged her, but it just hurt Sarah.

"Ow, please stop, ow" Sarah muttered. Marie remembered her injuries and let go of her. Double D walked in and saw Sarah awake.

"Great! It's a good thing you woke up" Double D said.

"Where are the others?" Sarah asked him.

"Nazz went off to find Kevin. Then, I told Rolf that, and he thought it was too dangerous, so he followed her after she left. The others are scouting out the wall, to see if it's been improved since the last war" Double D explained.

"Is the situation bad?" Sarah asked him. Double D nodded his head.

"I haven't heard from Johnny, Eddy or Lee, so things are pretty gloomy" Double D said. Marie hugged Double D.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" she assured him. They started kissing, so Sarah looked at them angrily.

"Oh, get a room" she said angrily. The two stopped.

"Marie, could you give me a minute with Sarah?" Double D asked her. Marie nodded, and walked into the kitchen.

"I've noticed that you a bit angrier since I've started to date Marie. What's wrong?" Double D asked her.

"Nothing" Sarah said. Double D looked at her, knowing she was lying.

"Are you sure?" Double D asked her.

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be!" Sarah yelled. She realized how loud her voice was.

"I'm sorry" Sarah apologized.

"Sarah, what's bothering you?" Double D asked her. Sarah sighed.

"Do you remember when I had that crush on you?" Sarah asked him.

"Yes" Double D said.

"I never got over my crush on you, completely" Sarah said. Double D stared in shock.

"I'm so sorry Sarah, but I'm with Marie now" Double D said. Sarah looked at him innocently.

"Then break up with her" Sarah said. Meanwhile, Marie was overhearing the conversation.

"I can't do that. I love her. I'm in love with Marie" Double D said. Marie blushed after hearing his statement.

"I understand" Sarah said in a disappointed voice. Double D put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah, I promise you'll find love one day" Double D said. Sarah nodded, and went back to sleep on the couch. Marie walked in.

"I heard what you said" Marie said.

"Really?" Double D said in surprise.

"And, I love you too" Marie said. The two hugged each other, and started kissing.

Rolf walked around Kevin.

"So, this is what you've turned into, eh Kevin?' Rolf asked him.

"Don't accuse me of anything, Rolf. You guys betrayed me, not the other way around" Kevin said.

"You know what? You sound like Eddy, from the last war" Rolf told him.

"Hardly. I have more power than he did" Kevin said.

"Power over what? Broken robots?" Rolf asked him.

"No! John made me supreme commander of Peach Creek! I have the authority to deal with you as I see fit!" Kevin said.

"Who's John? And how does he have any right to give you such a position?" Rolf asked him.

"He's a friend, and he has the right to do that because he was the original supreme commander" Kevin said. Rolf shook his head.

"There is no supreme commander" Rolf said.

"There was, but nobody knew about him because he worked in silence" Kevin retorted. Rolf sighed in pity.

"I can't believe this. You let this man, this stranger, deceive you and change you into a monster" Rolf said.

"I'm not a monster! You're the monster! Double D's the monster!" Kevin screamed. Rolf threw his metal rod aside.

"Let's settle this, Kevin" Rolf said. Kevin kicked Rolf in the side. Rolf punched Kevin in the face. Kevin threw a punch at Rolf, but missed. Rolf countered with a kick to the head. Kevin fell on the ground. He tilted his head to see Rolf jumping towards him. He rolled out of the way, and Rolf barely missed him. They both got up, and Kevin kicked Rolf in the head with his right leg. Rolf recovered from the hit, and back flipped just before Kevin flailed his right fist towards him. Rolf landed, and tossed Kevin into a tree. Rolf grabbed the pole that he dropped before, and charged at Kevin. Kevin ducked just before Rolf impaled the pole in the tree. Kevin grabbed Rolf, and threw him into the air. Rolf fell down on his feet, and saw Kevin sprinting at him. Rolf rolled out of the way, and tripped Kevin in less than a second. Kevin fell down, and the two stared coldly at each other. Suddenly, the two smelled smoke.

"What is that?" Rolf asked Kevin.

"Oh no! I thought I put out the fire in the junkyard, but I guess it started another fire! I should have realized this earlier" Kevin said in regret.

"You've doomed us both!" Rolf yelled angrily. Kevin smiled.

"No, I've only doomed you" Kevin said. Kevin grabbed the pole Rolf dropped before, and swung it horizontally at Rolf. He ducked, and the two heard the fire coming closer. They saw flames approaching them, as the heat burned everything in its path. Kevin and Rolf ran towards the creek. Rolf threw a punch at Kevin with his right hand, but Kevin blocked it with his right hand. Kevin then threw his right hand to Rolf's chest, but Rolf grabbed it, and threw Kevin towards the fire. Kevin did a somersault and quickly got back up. He saw Rolf getting away, and saw the creek just about 100 yards in the distance. Kevin dashed at Rolf as fast as he could, but Rolf gained too much distance. Rolf made it to the river, and swam across. He stood by the edge of the waterfall, and Kevin ran up to the other side of the creek. Kevin turned and saw the flames now only about 10 yards behind him.

"You're finished, Kevin. There's nowhere to run" Rolf said.

"We'll see about that" Kevin said. Kevin stepped a few feet back, ran towards the river and stuck the pole in the ground, which lifted him a few feet into the air. He flew right across the creek, and landed right next to Rolf. The two saw the other side completely on fire. Kevin surprised Rolf with a kick to the chest. Rolf lost his balance, and fell off the edge. Kevin walked over to see him hanging on a branch a few feet below him.

"Sorry Rolf, but this is the end" Kevin said. Rolf sighed.

"I'm afraid it is, Kevin" Rolf said. He moved up and down on the branch, and jumped up towards Kevin. He landed next to him. Kevin was shocked, and flinched for a moment. Rolf grabbed Kevin, and threw him towards the other side of the creek. Kevin stared in horror as he went closer towards the burning pole. His chin smacked into the pole, which set his chin on fire.

"NO!" Kevin screamed in agony. He staggered back into the water. He started to get pulled towards the waterfall, but was stopped as he smashed into the center of a rock. He could barely move his body. He saw Rolf starting to cry at the sight.

"You were one of the biggest heroes! Everyone looked up to you, even Eddy began to like you!" Rolf screamed.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you! Every single one of you pathetic kids!" Kevin yelled at him in hatred.

"We're not pathetic, you are!" Rolf replied.

"It doesn't matter! I'll deal with you! I promise you!" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs. Kevin turned to the right, and saw Nazz run out of the burning forest.

"Kevin!" Nazz said in shock.

"I can't believe you! You chose him!" Kevin screamed.

"I never chose anyone!" Nazz said.

"Kevin, come back with us! We need you! We'll forgive you! You've paid the price, I'd say!" Rolf said. Kevin chuckled.

"I'd rather die" Kevin said. Before they reacted, Kevin used his remaining energy to turn towards the waterfall. He felt the current take him towards the waterfall, and he fell down 30 feet under the pressure of water landing on him until he finally fell into the lake.

"Kevin, no!" Nazz screamed. Nazz and Rolf ran through the part of the forest that wasn't burning to get to the lake. They got there, and Nazz began to cry when she saw Kevin's motionless body in the lake. Rolf hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"He's gone" Nazz said sadly. Rolf himself started to have watery eyes. The two heard a noise approaching them. They saw fire trucks with PCC written on them go towards the fire to extinguish it. Double D got off one of the vehicles, and ran over to them. He stared in sadness at Kevin's motionless body.

"Follow me, please" Double D said. They took him out of the lake, and put him into an ambulance with PCC written on it. They climbed inside, and Double D drove them back towards the cul-de-sac.

"Should we call the authorities?" Rolf asked him.

"I found the other kids Kevin hurt, and tried to bring them to the hospital. When I got there, however, it was blown to pieces by a bomb" Double D explained. Rolf stared at him in horror.

"Who would do that?" Rolf asked him.

"I don't know, but it seems fishy that it was destroyed while we were distracted by Kevin. I think this John person is behind it" Double D said.

"Well, where should we bring him?" Rolf asked him.

"Nazz's house. There's enough room, and plenty of medical supplies to heal him. I brought Eddy, Lee and Johnny there as well" Double D explained.

They arrived at Nazz's house, and brought Kevin inside.

"Will he be alright?" Rolf asked Nazz. She shook her head.

"I don't know. His heart is still beating, but based on how far he fell and how his chin was burned, he could die any minute" Nazz with sorrow in her voice.

"Well, at least we won" Sarah said. Double D shook his head in disagreement.

"Sarah, we didn't win. We lost Kevin, some of the other kids lost to Kevin, and Kevin lost to Rolf. Whoever John is, he's wrecked our entire team" Double D said. Double D thought of something, and grabbed the bag of weapons he recovered that Kevin had stolen. He took out a pistol and SMG, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rolf asked him.

"To find John" Double D replied. The other kids watched as he walked outside and shut the door. Rolf and Nazz exchanged worried glances, and stared outside as they saw Double D walking to his house.


	4. Eon's Artifact

**Peach Creek War 2**

**Episode 4: Eon's Artifact  
**

Inside of Nazz's house, Kevin woke up with a blurry vision. Everything around him was hazy, and he felt extremely dizzy and disoriented. He looked around the room to see that he was strapped on a bed by a few belts. He looked to the left to see a heart monitor, and in the other direction he saw what looked like X-rays of his bones. He tried moving, but his ribs hurt too much. He saw a mirror on the wall in front of him. He looked at it, and saw that his reflection had a metal plate over its chin.

_Well, it looks like I lived, unless this is Heaven._ Kevin thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard laughing that sounded exactly like his own. He looked in the mirror to see his reflection move on its own.

"What do you mean, Heaven? You're gonna be in a horrible place when you die considering what you did" the reflection said.

"Ha, yeah right. I was the good guy. They're the ones who burned me" Kevin replied.

"Sure, all good guys turn on their friends and hurt them" the reflection said sarcastically.

"What friends? They didn't trust me! I did the right thing!" Kevin screamed. The reflection chuckled.

"Really? To me it looks like you were John's pawn!" the reflection said.

"I wasn't his pawn!" Kevin yelled.

"Sure, try to hide it. You always act tough, like nobody can stop you. But now Rolf made you look like a weakling, like a dork!" the reflection said.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that!?" Kevin screamed. Suddenly, the reflection lost its skin and hair, turning into a skeleton. A flame erupted at its chin.

"I'm you!" it yelled. It jumped at Kevin, so Kevin closed his eyes in fear.

* * *

He opened them again to see that the creature was gone.

_I must be hallucinating_ Kevin thought to himself.

He heard the door open, and saw Rolf walk in.

"Oh, you're finally awake" Rolf said calmly. Kevin glared at him as he sat next to him.

"Don't blame me for what happened, Kevin. I was defending the cul-de-sac from you as I was expected to" Rolf said. Kevin shook his head in disagreement.

"No, don't even try to justify what you did. You didn't have to throw me towards the flames and cause this!" Kevin said as he pointed to the metal plate over his chin.

"I'm sorry that happened. When we recovered you, the skin was burned off completely. Your jaw's bones were showing" Rolf said. Kevin sighed, and was silent for a moment. Then, he looked at Rolf.

"Do you remember what Eddy's nickname for me was?" Kevin asked him.

"As I remember, he had many nicknames for you" Rolf said.

"Shovel-Chin" Kevin said darkly. He looked at Rolf angrily.

"That's what he called me. How ironic that my chin is now literally a shovel" Kevin said.

"We had to cover your chin up like that. The marrow has melted, and considering how badly the fire damaged it, extreme measures had to be taken. Double D and Nazz patched it up the best that they could, but they're not professionals and didn't have the best equipment" Rolf explained. Kevin shook his head.

"I don't care why you had to do it. The fact of the matter is you did. First you beat me up, then you set my chin on fire. What next Rolf?" Kevin asked him. Rolf sighed.

"Kevin, if you had stopped yourself from committing treason, then that never would have happened" Rolf reminded him.

"I thought you were all against me. I thought I was doing the right thing" Kevin retorted.

"Well, I guess it's clear now that you weren't" Rolf said. Kevin was silent, and avoided Rolf's gaze. Rolf walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Rolf approached Nazz, Marie and Jimmy.

"How are the others doing?" Rolf asked Nazz.

"Well, everyone's starting to recover, but they still have plenty of bruises. Sarah has a few broken ribs, Johnny has a broken ankle, and Eddy's collar bone is broken. We salvaged enough supplies from what remained of the hospital to heal them, but I'm not sure it will be enough" Nazz explained.

"Where's Double D Ed boy?" Rolf asked them.

"He's at his house, trying to figure out where John is and who he is" Nazz said.

Suddenly, Double D burst through the door. He threw down a bag of weapons.

"We have a few weapons left. If my suspicions are correct, John is up to something bad, and probably involved in the hospital's destruction" Double D explained. The others nodded in understanding.

* * *

Underground, the army of robots stood at ready. In a single line, 100 of them began to load themselves onto the flying fortress. John and Marcus were at the top of the fortress's spire. John saw missiles being loaded as well.

"Remind me what the missiles are for?" John asked Marcus.

"They're going to be fired on the town. We'll wreck Peach Creek once and for all" Marcus explained.

"What's in them?" John asked him.

"Explosive minerals, but nothing radioactive" Marcus said.

"When do we take off?" John inquired. Marcus looked at his watch, and glanced again at the ship.

"We have approximately 30 minutes" Marcus said.

"Should I release the robots?" John asked him.

"Yes, but only those who aren't on the ship" Marcus said. John nodded, and pressed a button.

* * *

The kids heard a rippling noise. Nazz looked out the window to see a hole appear in the ground. A platform rose with hundreds of robots clustered together. They all took out their weapons, and saw that Nazz was staring at them. Nazz hit the floor before barrage of bullets went over her head. Rolf heard the noise, and heard footsteps approaching the house. The robots surrounded the building. Jimmy looked out the back window, but ducked before the robots shot him.

"We're under attack!" he shrieked. Marie grabbed a grenade out of the bag, and crawled over to the door. She opened the doggy-door, and threw it outside. She rolled away from the door. The robots looked down at it, and it exploded, taking 20 robots with it.

"Follow me!" Nazz screamed. They followed her and ran into the basement.

"Wait! What about the others?" Double D asked her.

"They're all down here, except for… Kevin!" Nazz said in surprise. Double D ran upstairs, and into the medical room. He put Kevin on his shoulders, and ran into the basement. He laid Kevin on the couch.

"What were those gunshots?" Kevin asked them.

"I think your buddy John has finally attacked us" Double D said.

"Alright, we only have four of us who are in good enough condition to fight" Marie said.

"They're closing in on us" Double D said. He took out explosives from the bag. He taped them to the walls of the house.

"Nazz, is there another way out besides the stairs to the living room and the staircase to the backyard?" Double D asked.

"There's an old pipe that goes into the sewers, but why ?" Nazz asked him. Double D took out a remote control.

"I have a plan. When the robots start coming inside, we'll make our way through the backyard, where there shouldn't be much resistance. When they're all inside, I'll activate the charges, and we'll be rid of them. Unfortunately, your house won't make it Nazz" Double D said.

"That's a good plan, but how can we evacuate in time?" Marie asked him.

"We'll just pull the patients as we go into the sewers. How big is this pipe?" Double D asked her. Nazz thought for a moment

"I guess about 5 feet in diameter" Nazz said.

"Alright, that's all the space we'll need" Double D said. Suddenly, they heard the door get kicked down.

"Hurry! I'll hold them off with Rolf as long as we can, but you need to evacuate the patients!" Double D yelled. Nazz grabbed some guns from the bag, and crawled out the pipe with Johnny and Plank. Jimmy went behind her with Sarah. Marie followed with Lee and May. Rolf and Double D grabbed shotguns and SMGs from the bag. They ran over to the banister, and hid behind it for cover. A few seconds of waiting seemed like an eternity, and they saw the door fall apart as the robots blasted it with their guns. Double D and Rolf shot at the robots, while using the banister for cover. Rolf was soon out of ammo, and ran back to the bag to get more. He searched the bag, but found no more ammo for it. To compromise, he took a sniper rifle and ran back to where Double D was. Double D looked at him in shock.

"You took a sniper rifle?! You're using a long-range weapon for robots a few yards in front of us?!" Double D asked in anger and shock.

"There weren't any guns left. Nazz took the rest with her" Rolf explained. They saw Marie and Nazz come back from the pipe, and they brought Ed and Eddy with them as they went back into the pipe.

"Okay Rolf, let's leave!" Double D said. The two ran out and crawled down the pipe. They dropped into the sewers, and Double D activated the charges. The whole sewers system shook like an earthquake had hit, waking up the other kids. The water splashed against the kids' clothes.

"Gross!" Jimmy squealed.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of the sewers, clean ourselves up at my house, and find John" Double D said.

"What just happened?" May asked in confusion. Sarah noticed Kevin with them.

"What's that jerk doing here?" Sarah asked. Johnny looked at Kevin's chin.

"Boy, Kevin, that sure is cool! You've got a metal chin!" Johnny said in delight. Kevin growled at him.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, follow me if you can" Double D said. The kids climbed up the ladder, and Rolf carried the heavily injured ones.

* * *

Underground, Marcus and John stared at their screens in shock. Most of their robot surveillance cameras had turned to static in under a second.

"Play back that camera" Marcus ordered.

"Marcus, we checked 21 of them already and haven't found anything" John said.

"I don't care if we have to play all of them. Play the clip!" Marcus ordered. John played the clip back from one of the robots. In the corner of the screen were Double D and Rolf shooting. Suddenly, they ran off. The robot pursued them, but then the camera turned to static.

"Okay, look at the last frame before it went to static" Marcus said. John slowly played the last frame, and they saw a device on a wall turn into a blinding light.

"What's that?" Marcus asked him.

"Looks like an explosion" John said in shock. Marcus looked at frames before that, and saw similar devices on other parts of the basement's walls.

"He set charges. Double D blew up my robots!" Marcus said furiously.

"I can't believe this. Years of planning, and this is what we get for all our hard work" John said in disappointment. Suddenly, he saw Marcus smiling.

"What is it?" John asked him.

"It's been 30 minutes" Marcus said happily. John widened his eyes in shock.

"The flying fortress is ready?" John asked. Marcus slowly nodded with a mischievous grin.

* * *

At Double D's house, the kids were wearing clean versions of their clothes in the living room. The injured ones were awake, and Nazz was giving them bandages.

"So, what happened?" Eddy asked Nazz.

"John sent robots, so we had to evacuate" Nazz explained.

"Wait, who's John?" Sarah asked.

"He's the one who convinced Kevin to do that stuff" Rolf said.

"John? Sounds familiar" Eddy said.

"Do you know him?" Rolf asked him.

"I'm not sure. The name rings a bell, though" Eddy said. The other kids looked at Kevin.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Where is he?" Double D asked.

"I have no idea where he went off to. I saw him before I started hunting you guys" Kevin said.

"Kevin, what happened exactly?" Marie asked him. Before he could say a word, they heard flames. Double D saw Nazz's house burning.

"Guys, help me put it out!" Double D said. Everybody ran out except for Nazz and Kevin.

"Why did you do those horrible things Kevin?" Nazz asked him.

"Why? Let me tell you why. I was angry, confused, and alone. You were in La-La Land thinking about Eddy's brother and how dreamy he was. Nobody other than me thought we should keep the weapons. That's why I did everything I did" Kevin explained.

"Why were you so angry about me talking about Eddy's brother?" Nazz asked him.

"Because, he wasn't right for you!" Kevin screamed.

"When you said you loved me at the creek, did you mean it?" Nazz asked him. Kevin nodded slowly.

"Yes. I meant it completely! I love you, Nazz. I would do anything for you" Kevin said.

"Then why did you choke me?" Nazz asked him. Kevin sighed.

"Because, I was angry, at you, Rolf and everyone else. I was confused. I thought you loved Marcus" Kevin explained.

"I said I had a crush on him. I don't love him" Nazz said.

"So, there's one thing I want to know" Kevin said. Nazz looked closely at him.

"Do you love me?" Kevin asked her. Nazz was speechless. As she opened her mouth to speak, the door slammed open. Double D and the others rushed inside.

"I figured out who John is!" Double D said.

"Seriously?!" Kevin asked. Double D nodded.

"Yes. Eddy says that he's his brother's best friend" Double D said. Kevin widened his eyes in shock.

"Wait, so Eddy's brother is guilty!" Kevin said proudly.

"Possibly, but we can't assume anything yet" Double D said. Suddenly, Double D's seismograph started to shake back and forth slightly.

"What's that?" Eddy asked him. Double D looked at the device. After reading some of the graphs, he walked back to the others.

"Something's moving beneath the swimming hole. Can all of you guys move?" Double D asked them. The other kids nodded their heads.

"Alright then, grab a gun and a gas mask and follow me!" Double D said. The kids armed themselves and ran out the door with Double D. They kept running to the woods until they made it to a cliff overlooking the swimming hole. Rolf set the mortar on the surface of the cliff.

"I don't know what that vibration was, but it seemed to be big!" Double D said.

* * *

Beneath the swimming hole, the engines of the flying fortress were humming.

"John, meet the _Eon's Artifact_." Marcus said from inside the command deck at the top of the spire.

"Amazing" John said as he looked at the controls of the ship. He noticed the status of the engines.

"Why are they on standby?" John asked.

"They're waiting for ignition. I just need to finish the diagnostic" Marcus explained. The diagnostic said ready in big green letters.

"Well, here it goes" Marcus said. He flipped a switch, and the engines got louder, and began to emit a bright color.

* * *

The kids felt a shockwave hit them. Nazz nearly fell off the cliff, but Kevin pulled her back. The kids saw the water in the swimming hole start to drain. After all the water drained out, they saw a metallic floor splitting into halves.

"The swimming hole's artificial?" Double D said in shock. Suddenly, the two halves locked into place with a loud click. The kids saw a ship slowly ascending out of the ground. Double D and Kevin walked to the front of the cliff. They stared at Marcus and John, who were about seventy feet away from them. All four of them had surprised looks. Double D quickly snapped out of it.

"Fire! Bring down that ship!" Double D screamed. The kids began shooting the ship, but their rifles and SMGs had little effect. Kevin aimed at John in the spire, and shot a bullet into his leg with the sniper. John fell to the floor, and crawled behind a metallic desk for cover.

"Are you alright?!" Marcus said with a worried voice.

"I'm gonna need a medic" John said. Marcus nodded.

"Alright, I'll bring you to the medical station once this fight's over" Marcus said.

Kevin tried to shoot again, but didn't have any ammo left. The ship kept rising, and the kids saw a large turret aim at them. It fired a few shots, but only it the cliff itself. They saw the turret rotate its cannons, and this time an artillery shell landed 50 feet behind them. They heard something crack. They turned around and saw a jagged crack appearing in the center of the cliff. They sprinted to the other side, and made it seconds before part of the cliff fell into the dark abyss below them. Double D saw engines starting to emerge. He turned to Rolf.

"Rolf, use the mortar on one of the engines!" Double D commanded. Rolf nodded, and shot the mortar at the ship. It hit one of the engines, which began to explode violently. They saw the engine turn into scraps of metal, and fall into the abyss. The ship began to tilt towards the kids.

* * *

"We're going down!" John said.

"I'm stabilizing the engines!" Marcus said. He pressed the corresponding keys and hoped it would work. The ship began to return to its original position, but it slowly sank into the abyss.

"What's happening?" John asked.

"That engine cut off a good portion of the ship's propulsion. Without that engine, I can't fly this thing" Marcus explained.

"Then what are we gonna do?" John inquired.

"I'm activating the landing gear" Marcus said. Four long and thick metal poles emerged from perpendicular sides of the ship. One of them went underneath the cliff the kids were on. They latched to the circumference of the rocky basin, and the ship was motionless. Marcus turned off the engines.

"I'm releasing the robots" John said.

The kids looked above to see dozens of robots fly towards them. The machines had rotor blades attached to their head and elbows and boosters underneath their feet. They aimed their arms, which seemed to be capable of firing a projectile, at the kids. The kids pulled their triggers, but the guns were out of ammo. They put up their hands in surrender. A large platform from the middle of the ship slid across the pole and 5 feet below the kids. They were nudged to it by the robots, and jumped on. The platform went across to the other side, and the kids entered the docking bay. They saw Marcus waiting for them in a docking bay. The platform locked in place, and the kids approached him. Two of the robots deactivated their rotors and followed them. The other robots rested on the ground.

"Hello there, kids. I hope you enjoy your visit on the _Eon's Artifact_. Please, this way" Marcus said cynically. The kids followed him, and he led them into a detention cell. He and the robots forced them behind the iron bars.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kevin screamed.

"What? You want to know my motives? Fine, I'll start from the beginning" Marcus said. The kids sat down.

"When I was a teenager, much like yourselves, I grew tired of the many things I excelled at. So, I tried learning about politics. I was fascinated by all the different types of governments and how organized they were. I was happier than ever" Marcus said.

"So what happened?" Eddy asked him.

"Well, one day, after I got home from school, I got a call about my girlfriend. Her name was Karen, and she was Nazz's cousin" Marcus said. Nazz's eyes widened.

"Karen was with one of her friends, and this friend was involved in a very bad crime. Namely, she stole a good amount of money. The police found them, and accused them of the robbery. They denied it, and started annoying the guards by talking about their rights. They tried to resist arrest, but were shot for their resistance" Marcus explained. His eyes began to tear up, but he quickly wiped the tears away.

"It's true. I remember when it happened, but we were so young that I guess I didn't recall it until now" Nazz said.

"So, the officers were tried but walked. It was ridiculous. The jury said they were innocent. They couldn't have been more wrong. If the prosecution presented the evidence more precisely, they would have been stripped of their badges and rotted in prison" Marcus said angrily.

"I was so angry and furious. I decided to put my skills to use. John and I created a powerful computer virus. This virus allowed us to temporarily gain access to the secret files of Area 41. In that short moment of access, we found blueprints and codes for the walls, VMDs and the various robots. After I printed out the blueprints and codes, my computer crashed. I knew the government would find me soon, so John and I immediately began building the machines. We used various recycling plants to create an army of VMDs and robots. John and I operated them remotely from a secret base. We planned to use these mechanical menaces to fight the police department and take over the town. We succeeded, and apprehended the town's officials. I saw a bright future ahead of us" said Marcus.

"So what went wrong?" Eddy asked him.

"Well, our prisoners weren't properly searched, so they escaped by using some metallic tools they had on them. I was so arrogant that I didn't even think about it. After they escaped, the army's tanks and helicopters arrived and destroyed my machines. When I was about to get in my car and flee with John, they found us and debated about what to do. When they talked with our parents, they were reminded that since we were minors we couldn't be in jail. We didn't hurt anybody, so we couldn't go to juvenile hall" said Marcus.

"Well, how did they punish you?" Kevin asked him.

"They sent us to military school for several years. They told my brother I went to a boarding school. Then, a few years later, when I turned 18, they told Eddy I was in a university" Marcus said.

"Why didn't they send you to jail once you became an adult?" Double D asked him.

"Because, I was so well-behaved that they didn't think they had to" Marcus said. Kevin scratched his chin in confusion.

"Wait, how did you get all the robots ready in time?" Kevin asked him.

"Well, we were actually released a year ago. But the entire time we were in military school, John and I were plotting our vengeance. We took all we learned in military school and used it to help build our new robots, which we kept in a hidden base. When you guys started the war, we were living a few towns away. After the battles, we were surprised to hear about Eddy's mutiny" Marcus said.

"I did it to help my friends" Eddy said. Marcus glared at him.

"Eddy, we gave you the codes, expecting you to take over. Once you took over, we planned to move in and overthrow you, so we could put our own plans in motion" Marcus said. Eddy looked at him in shock.

"You were going to turn on me?" Eddy asked him.

"Yes, but you turned against the robots and ruined everything. So, we worked on a revised plan. John would turn Kevin against you guys using his adolescent temper. Meanwhile, I would finish building the _Eon's Artifact_ and robots. With our combined efforts, we've nearly succeeded" Marcus explained.

"So what's next?" Marie asked him.

"Next, I'm going to take some of the important citizens who haven't fled as my hostages. I have a huge prison cell on this ship" Marcus said.

"Why would they flee?" Double D asked.

"Because, walls showed up out of nowhere and a hospital exploded. More than half the town evacuated before the wall was finished" Marcus explained. Double D narrowed his eyes.

"So you're the one behind the bombing?" Double D asked.

"Yes, and I bombed it because the officers that killed Karen were in critical condition. With them dead, my revenge is nearly complete. Now I'm going to re-organize the town's government so these things won't happen" Marcus explained.

"And what happens when the army arrives?" Double D asked him.

"They won't, because if they come anywhere near me, I'll kill one of my hostages" Marcus said. The kids looked at him in horror. He left the room, and locked the door. The robots stayed in the room as guards.

"Things don't look good" Kevin said. Eddy looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"No shit, Einstein" Eddy said. Eddy started to cry suddenly, torn by the unreturned love he had for his brother.

The kids looked at the ground in disappointment. The fear was etched upon their faces like a gloomy painting. Double D looked at the others.

"They say that the night is darkest before the sunrise" Double D began to say. They looked at him curiously.

"And I promise you, the sun will rise. The dawn will come. We will have a new age, and these tyrants will be fading memories" Double D promised them. The kids nodded, with a glint of hope in their eyes.


	5. Destinies Align

**Peach Creek War 2**

**Episode 5: Destinies Align**

An extent of pain continued to surge through John's leg. His drowsy gaze faded to a clear one. He looked towards the heart monitor, noting that the readings were fine. He looked at the blood transfusion bag attached to his leg. He quickly turned his head when the door to the medical wing swung open. Marcus quietly stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"You've woken up" Marcus said.

"Did you get them?" John asked him in a weak voice. The injured man was surely in bad condition.

"Yeah, and now they're our captives" Marcus said. A hint of a smile appeared on John's face.

"So, things have turned in our favor?" John asked him.

"It would seem so" Marcus said. He looked at John's leg. "How's your leg holding up?"

"To be honest, it really hurts" John replied. Marcus nodded.

"It's gonna feel like that for a while. I patched it up as well as I could, and I even donated some of my own blood" Marcus explained. John smiled at him.

"I'm glad to be on your side" John said.

"Same to you" Marcus replied. John tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. He immediately reclined in the bed.

"Relax your muscles. Your leg will take a few weeks to be mobile again" Marcus said.

"I don't understand. If those weapons weren't very high-caliber, how did the bullet go through?" John asked him.

"Those guns weren't the most powerful, but they were still guns. I'm guessing they made sure their sniper rifles were powerful enough to break some common metals, so it isn't so surprising that the bullet broke your bone, skin and muscle" Marcus said.

"I still can't believe they found us" John asked him.

"I think Eddy helped them, so I told him what we originally planned to do after the war" Marcus explained. John raised his eyebrows.

"Why'd you do that? Couldn't we have done that after we were totally sure Eddy wouldn't join us?" John asked him. Marcus shook his head.

"I don't think he would have even considered it" Marcus said. John looked at Marcus.

"Marcus, what happens now?" John asked. Marcus looked at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I mean, we can't get to the town with the ship in this condition" John said. Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Well, I ran a diagnostic on the engines. We can't just rebuild the engine we lost, because we lack the materials and the time. Instead, I'm going to have to use more plutonium than I originally planned" Marcus said. John narrowed his eyes with a bewildered look on his face.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"To put things simply, I'm going to increase the capacity of the remaining engines so that they can release more plutonium at a time, which will increase our propulsion as well. With our engines' new power, we can get out of this basin and get to the city" Marcus explained.

"Are you sure that's safe? What if the engines can't take it?" John asked him.

"If these engines can't take it, then all will be lost and we'll never get revenge" Marcus said. John looked at him with an unsure glance.

"Marcus, you already took care of the cops who killed Karen. Do we really have to go after every person in Peach Creek that was involved?" John asked him.

"Yes, we have to" Marcus said angrily.

"But Karen's been avenged. Surely you-" John said before being seeing Marcus slammed his fist into the wall and glare at him.

"SURELY YOU REALIZE THAT KAREN DIED BECAUSE OF THE STUPID OFFICIALS WE HAVE! MUST I REMIND YOU WHO HER BROTHER WAS? YOU WERE!" Marcus screamed loudly. John groaned as he sat up.

"She WAS my sister, and I AM sorry for her death. But Marcus, it's in the past. We can't bring her back" John said. Marcus's face regained its normal color, and he calmed himself.

"But we can bring her death the justice it deserves! I'm not stopping at the cops. We're going to punish every person that was involved in the death. That includes the prosecution, the witnesses, the people that were part of the jury in the trial, and the judge. They deserve to DIE! I'll give them their JUST DESSERTS!" Marcus said coldly.

"And how exactly are you going to find them?" John asked him. Marcus brought up a map of Peach Creek on the computer. On the map several spots were highlighted in red.

"These red spots are the residences and work areas of these people involved. We're going to those places and killing the last people who had involvement with Karen's death" Marcus explained.

"We can't just target people. If we fire missiles on their buildings and houses like you plan, innocent people will die" John said. Marcus sighed tiredly.

"Everybody dies at one point. I'll take any sacrifices if it's necessary to avenge Karen" Marcus said.

"I joined you to bring the police who shot her to justice, but you're going too far! You can't kill people who had nothing to do with what happened!" John said. Marcus began to walk out of the room.

"We'll discuss this later. I have other matters at hand" Marcus said. He left and shut the door behind him before John could react. John lied down again and stared at the door. When he realized that Marcus wouldn't be back for a while, he shut his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Double D drowsily woke up from a rough sleep. He looked around the cell to see the others asleep as well, except for Marie, who seemed to be wide-awake. He walked over towards her.

"How long have you been up?" Double D asked her. Marie looked at the clock, then at Double D.

"About an hour" Marie said. Double D noticed that the clock read 6:51.

"I guess we've been asleep for a while" Double D said.

"It looks like it" Marie replied. Suddenly, Double D saw Marcus walk into the room. He aimed a shotgun at the roof and fired. The other kids woke up with startled looks on their faces.

"Good morning, boys and girls. I hope you don't mind me borrowing some of your toys" Marcus teased as he pointed to the shotgun. The kids glared at him angrily, but relaxed when he threw them a few boxes of cereal. The kids caught them as they passed in between the bars.

"How long are you keeping us here?" Sarah asked impatiently.

"Until I avenge Karen" Marcus said.

"How are you going to do that?" Double D asked. Marcus chuckled.

"You think I'm that stupid? You kids don't need to know" Marcus said. He looked at Nazz strangely for a minute. He aimed the shotgun at the kids, and unlocked the door.

"Nazz, come out here. The rest of you, stay, or else" Marcus said. Nazz walked out, and Marcus shut the door to the cell. He walked out of the room with her, leaving the rest of the kids with confused expressions.

* * *

Marcus walked into a room with two seats on opposite sides of a table. He motioned Nazz to sit down in one. She sat down in one seat, and he sat in the other.

"Nazz, I wanted to speak with you alone" Marcus began. "I wanted to assure you that I don't intend to hurt anyone who's innocent. Hopefully, only the guilty will die" Marcus said. Nazz looked at him with a disturbed face.

"Hopefully?! How could you take that risk, how could you put that at stake?" Nazz asked him.

"It's what Karen rightfully deserves! I'm only finishing what those stupid cops started!" Marcus yelled.

"How do you know those cops killed her?" Nazz asked him. Suddenly Marcus was in tears.

"Because I saw it! I saw them shoot her! She died and I couldn't do anything about it!" Marcus sobbed.

"Oh my God!" Nazz said in shock. Marcus regained his focus and cool.

"I was walking home from school when I heard some shouting. I went behind a nearby bush to see what was happening. To my horror, I saw Karen and her friend being questioned by the cops, and shot within seconds. They just denied stealing anything and talked about their natural rights" Marcus explained. Nazz suddenly had pity for the man who was the cause of her house's destruction and all the pain endured in the last 48 hours.

"How close were you and Karen?" Nazz asked him. Marcus thought about it for a moment.

"We were strongly connected. If there's such a thing as love, that's what Karen and I had at the least" Marcus.

"What did you think of her?" Nazz asked him. Marcus pondered the question and quickly developed an answer.

"She was like a lone star in the night, that lighted my way through any conflict. Losing her made that one star blink out, and made my world fall into darkness" Marcus replied.

"So you know what you're doing is wrong?" Nazz asked him.

"I know what I'm doing is very draconian, very harsh. Wrong isn't the correct term" Marcus told her. Nazz sighed, realizing that Marcus wouldn't change his mind.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Nazz inquired. Marcus cleared his throat in preparing to touch an awkward subject.

"Just one small thing. I heard that you had a crush on me. Do you still?" Marcus asked her. Nazz shook her head.

"No, not anymore" Nazz replied.

"Then who do you have a crush on now?" Marcus asked her. Nazz didn't respond.

"It's Kevin, isn't it?" Marcus asked. Before Nazz could say or do anything, two robots enter the room.

"That's enough talking for now. Take her back to the cell" Marcus said. Nazz noticed that the robots had guns, so she immediately discarded the thought of rebelling against them and escaping.

"There's still good in you, Marcus. Don't do this!" Nazz pleaded. Marcus shook his head in defiance.

"Unfortunately Nazz, there isn't enough good in me. I'm getting revenge if it kills me" Marcus explained.

"That might just happen" Nazz muttered.

* * *

The doors slid shut after Nazz and the robots had exited the room. They walked with her down the bleak corridor towards the cell room. The robots entered a code, opening the door to the room. The opened the barred door, and pushed Nazz inside, knocking her to the ground. They shut the barred door, and walked out of the room, locking the entrance behind them.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked her. Nazz got up from the floor with his help and nodded at him.

"Well, anybody know how we could get out of this?" Kevin asked the kids around him. The rest of the kids either shook their heads or remained silent.

"Unfortunately, Kevin, I don't know what we can do" Double D said sadly.

"Come on, there has to be some way" Kevin said.

"The only way we're getting out of here is for someone to open our cell, whether it's a guard or one of our two captors. Regardless, I doubt there's an easy solution to this situation" Double D explained. Double D noticed Eddy sitting in the corner by himself. He walked over to his sorrowful friend.

"Are you alright, Eddy?" Double D asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Eddy replied.

"Eddy, I'm sorry about what your brother said. You didn't deserve to hear those terrible words" Double D told him.

"You know, I always looked up to him. He was the coolest guy in the cul-de-sac, probably in Peach Creek. All the girls liked him, including Nazz. He had tons of friends. I always wanted to be like him. I wanted popularity, admiration, but instead, I got rejection. The other kids didn't like me. The only girls that chased me were the Kankers. I wanted it all, but instead, I couldn't get any of it. And to top it off, my brother, the one guy I still looked up to, didn't want to help me, only to use me" Eddy explained.

"Eddy, I understand that you wanted those things, and I know that your brother cruelly betrayed you. But Eddy, things are different now. The other kids like you. You have a wonderful girlfriend. You've achieved some of those desires. And Eddy, right now, the kids hate your brother more than they ever disliked you" Double D told him. Eddy smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Double D. You're always there for me" Eddy said in gratitude. Double D patted Eddy's back, and noticed that his friend's expression was happy and calm.

* * *

The observation deck was quiet. The machines were rapidly running and making various calculations. Marcus stood alone in the room. He looked happily at the monitor displaying the engines' status.

"It's all coming together" Marcus said to himself. He turned to see John come in on a crutch.

"Ah, there you are John" Marcus said.

"What's the news?" John asked as he limped towards Marcus.

"Well, the engines are nearly ready. I think that tonight we'll be able to take off" Marcus said.

"It's not even sundown yet, right?" John asked. Marcus nodded in reply.

"Marcus, are you sure Karen would want you to do this?" John asked him. Marcus sighed.

"John, for the last time, I'm not quitting. Whatever fate this holds, whatever lies at the end of this road of destiny, I'm gonna take it" Marcus told him sternly. John limped out of the room, the doors sliding behind him as he exited. Marcus sighed.

"Alone again" Marcus muttered.

"You're never alone, Marcus" a feminine voice said out of nowhere. Marcus looked around for the source of the voice. He walked towards a monitor that was turned off, and instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw Karen.

"Karen!" Marcus said happily.

"Why are you doing this?" Karen asked him.

"I'm avenging you. I'm giving those people what they deserve" Marcus said.

"They deserve to die?" Karen asked him.

"They killed you, didn't they?" Marcus asked.

"No, the cops killed me. That doesn't mean that you should have blown up that hospital. Do you have any idea how many innocents were slaughtered?" Karen asked.

"I don't, and I'm sorry that they had to die, but it was for the greater good" Marcus said. Karen shook her head.

"No, it was for your vengeance. You've changed from the man you once were, the boy I fell in love with. You went from being a good person to a monster bathed in anger" Karen told him.

"I'm doing this for YOU!" Marcus told her.

"But I don't want you to do this. I'm disappointed in you, Marcus" Karen said. Marcus's right eye began to twitch.

"Will you shut up!" Marcus barked.

"Why? You would never tell Karen to shut up and mean it" Karen replied.

"YOU'RE NOT KAREN!!" Marcus screamed at the top of his lungs. He punched the monitor, sending a jolt of electricity through his body that knocked him to the ground. He felt the glass from the monitor get caught in his hand, and he took the jagged pieces out. His hand was bleeding, so he wrapped it with a few paper towels.

* * *

In the cell, Double D and the other kids were enjoying their cereal as a dinner. Suddenly, they started to hear gunfire coming from outside the door. They looked in shock to see John carrying a bag limp inside and unlock the cell.

"Let's go, this is a jail break!" John said happily. The kids hurried out of their cells. John opened the bag, revealing multiple weapons and other equipment. He took out a grappling gun and gave it to Double D. He took out another one and gave it to Kevin.

"At the ends of the poles that come out of this ship, the ones that are supporting us, the ones that are connected to the walls of the basin…" John began to explain as the kids nodded in the understanding.

"…Use these grappling guns to climb to the ends of those" John explained. John then took out a few C4s and gave some of them to Rolf.

"You're gonna plant these with me. We're gonna blow up the engines so this thing never takes off the ground. It's the only shot we could have at stopping Marcus" John said.

"The rest of you should be able to find an exit leading to those poles down the hallway. Good luck guys" John said. Before he went away, he limped over to Kevin.

"By the way, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't know your face would be scarred" John explained. Kevin nodded.

"It's alright. You've made up for it by doing this" Kevin said. John smiled, and limped away with Rolf following him. Double D and the others went down the other hallway, searching for an exit. Suddenly, they saw a squad of robots.

"Let's kick some ass!" Kevin yelled out as the kids took out their guns. Barrage after barrage were shot at the robots until they fell to the ground. The kids pounced over the scrap metal on the floor. They saw an door that appeared to be an exit, but it was reinforced with a few feet of metal.

"Damnit, there's no way we could blast our way through this" Eddy said. Double D noticed a keypad next to it. It had 10 numerals on it.

"I'll try to enter the right code" Double D said. Suddenly, another door leading to the room burst open, and a battalion of machines ran inside.

"We'll hold them off!" Marie said as they charged at the robots. They got behind a few tables for cover and began shooting the robots.

* * *

Rolf and John walked down the hallway as fast as they could due to John's injury.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Rolf asked him.

"At the bottom floor there's a hatch leading outside of the structure. If it's opened, we can get a clear and close view of the engines, no less than a foot or two in fact. We'll set the charges for a minute or so, and when they go off, this thing is gonna blow. John saw a door ahead of them, which led to the engine room. He entered the code, and went inside with Rolf. They found the hatch, and John opened it.

"Set a charge on each engine, the chain reaction will do the rest!" John ordered. Rolf opened the hatch and climbed down a ladder. He held on to it to see himself outside of the structure, next to the engines. He set the charge with one hand, and put it on one of the engines. While Rolf continued to set the charges, John saw a robot walk by the room. It turned towards him, and John immediately blew its head off with a pistol.

"Stupid robot" John muttered. Rolf finally came out of the hatch.

"It was a little tricky, but they're all set for a minute. Let's move!" Rolf said. The two began to run out of the room and into the hallway. As they ran towards the end of the hallway, they saw the door at the end open to reveal Marcus and four robots armed with rifles.

"Nice to see you, John" Marcus said sarcastically.

"Ah crap" John muttered.

* * *

The kids continued to defend Double D as they shot robot after robot.

"How many have we destroyed so far?" Sarah shouted.

"I'd say about thirty" Kevin answered.

"How many are there?" Jimmy asked.

"At least a hundred!" Kevin yelled over the noise of the gunfire. Suddenly, they heard a beeping noise, and saw the metallic door finally open. They finished off the current wave of robots and ran through the door with Double D. They kept running until they saw a huge pole that must have been twenty feet in circumference. The cliff, in the mean while, was at least a hundred feet away from them.

"This may be a bit difficult" Kevin muttered.

* * *

Marcus looked smugly at Rolf and John.

"So, my friend has teamed up with the war hero who barely speaks English, hmm?" Marcus asked.

"You may not be so cocky in a few seconds, Marcus" John warned him.

"I don't think you're in a position to call the shots" Marcus said.

"Maybe neither of us is in that position. Maybe we're just here to watch the fireworks" John said. Marcus looked at him strangely, but before he could respond, a huge shockwave knocked all the people and robots in the room to the floor. The robots broke as the hit it, and the people slowly recovered from what hit them. The alarms were going off everywhere in the ship, and the temperature seemed to be hotter.

"What was that?" Marcus asked in confusion. Rolf kneed Marcus in the gut, and punched him in the face.

"It's your destiny" John said. They quickly walked away from Marcus and climbed up a staircase to the higher levels of the structure.

* * *

The kids on the outside of the structure got back up from the shockwave that just hit them.

"I guess they finished their job" Double D said. Double D curiously looked at the rocky outcropping. Finally, he thought of a way to get off the ship.

"Kevin, follow my lead" Double D said. He shot his grappling hook to the other side, and it caught on the rock as planned. Double D then tied the gun itself to a rail nearby, and Kevin did the same with his grappling gun.

"Alright, hold on to one of the ropes and climb across!" Kevin said to the other kids. The kids followed the instructions, climbing across on each rope. They kept climbing until Nazz realized something.

"Where's Rolf?" Nazz asked. They turned around to see the metallic door open again with Rolf and John walking on to the platform. They were about to climb on the ropes when they suddenly heard something coming behind them. They turned to see Marcus approaching them with a dozen robots.

"Just go! I'll take care of these guys!" John promised.

"But John!" Rolf begged.

"GO!" John yelled. Rolf nodded and grabbed hold of the rope. John withdrew his gun and went back into the room, shutting the metallic door behind him.

* * *

John stood between Marcus with his robots and the metallic door leading outside.

"I should have expected this, John. You would be the one to betray me" Marcus said.

"You betrayed us first, Marcus. I'm just the result of your blind anger and fury" John replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. The engines may be gone, but the ship is not. I'm turning this thing into a bomb!" Marcus said angrily.

"You can't destroy anything at this point! The nuclear fuel is gone!" John said.

"Ah, but I still have a good amount of propane, which is going to be the main source of the detonation" Marcus explained. He took out a detonator.

"Marcus, please. Don't do this. You'll kill me, yourself, all the kids! Don't make this mistake!" John begged.

"Ever seen the afterlife? Well, you're gonna have your first glimpse" Marcus said. He pressed the button, much to John's shock and disappointment.

* * *

Double D and Kevin had made it to the cliff finally. Suddenly, they felt a huge rumble, so they held on to a rock so the vibrations wouldn't knock them off the cliff.

"What's happening?" Kevin asked. They turned towards the ship to see a few explosions erupt at its base. They then saw a huge explosion at the middle of the ship, making the top half come crashing down on the rest of the structure. The poles couldn't withstand the pressure, and immediately broke off, falling into the abyss with the rest of the ship. The ropes broke off from the grappling guns that were caught in the destruction, and flew towards the cliff.

"Watch out!" Kevin yelled to the kids on the ropes.

The kids braced themselves for the impact, and were rammed into the wall because of the force of the cliff. Jimmy lost his grip and fell off, but Sarah grabbed him, and put him back to the rope. He grabbed on, and nodded at her in thanks. The kids kept climbing up to the top, and began to get out on the cliff safely. Finally, Rolf was getting close to the cliff, but felt the rope began to break. He had an expression of fear on his face as the rope broke off, but looked in surprise as Kevin slide down the other rope and grabbed Rolf's hand.

"Gotcha!" Kevin said happily. He climbed up the rope with Rolf, and the two friends got out on the cliff.

"Thank you, Kevin" Rolf said thankfully. The kids looked down at the wreckage in the huge hole. They saw the top of the spire still sticking out above the structure.

"It's finally over" Double D said. The kids looked at each other happily, and then at the starry sky above them.

"Today, our destinies aligned, and we stopped Marcus once and for all" Double D said happily. Kevin looked at his supreme commander ring in sorrow.

"John sacrificed himself to save us" Kevin said.

"And we'll hold a ceremony for him" Double D said. Eddy looked sadly at the broken structure.

"My brother's dead. I know he was angry and twisted, but why did he die?" Eddy asked Double D.

"Eddy, I know you're said about what happened, but Eddy, that man who insulted, the one who's dead, wasn't your brother. Your brother died after Karen's death, only to be replaced by a madman" Double D said.

"What about Nazz's house?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sure we'll find a way" Double D said. He held Marie's hand.

"We always do" Double D added. The kids walked back to the cul-de-sac, except for Marie and Double D, who were looking at the sky.

"Do you ever wonder about what's out there? Not necessarily aliens, but whatever planets or places are in the unknown?" Marie asked.

"All the time. But whatever's out there, it can't be so different from what's here" Double D said. The two hugged each other as a shooting star came overhead.

* * *

The sun shone above Peach Creek, making the morning as beautiful as it could be. The kids stood outside viewing the new frame being built over the site of Nazz's house. The destroyed building seemed to have never been there, except for a few bricks around the construction site.

"They said that my house will be rebuilt within a few months. They're gonna make it the same as my old one" Nazz said.

"Where are you staying until then?" Kevin asked.

"Well, my family and I might stay with my aunt and uncle. They live down the street" Nazz explained. Kevin nodded, happy that Nazz would be able to stay in the cul-de-sac.

"Good thing the police believed us about Marcus. They're cleaning up the wreckage as we speak" Double D said.

"And we didn't have to mention the things that Kevin did either" Rolf said.

"I'm still sorry about what I did, guys" Kevin said. Rolf looked at the boy in the eyes.

"Kevin, don't be sorry. We've forgiven you, and besides, it's not good to hold on to things in the past" Rolf said.

The kids walked away from the site, except for Nazz and Kevin.

"Kevin, there's something I've wanted to tell you" Nazz said.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"You know that question you asked a while ago, about if I loved you?" Nazz asked him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kevin replied. Nazz hugged the boy, and kissed him on the cheek.

"The answer is yes" Nazz said. Kevin looked at her happily, and watched her walk away. He looked at the ring that John gave him.

"I'll never forget you, John" Kevin said. He walked away with the ring, looking at the peaceful skies above.

* * *

Double D and Rolf observed the walls at the bottom of the hill in front of them.

"It's time to bring these down" Double D said. He took out a detonator, and pressed it. The walls erupted in flames, and the remaining scrap metal fell to the ground. Bulldozers approached the scrap metal and began cleaning it up.

"Double D, do you think we should still have the PCC in existence?" Rolf asked him. Double D shook his head.

"At this point Rolf, I don't think there are any threats we need to worry about. If there's ever any trouble, however, we'll be there to help Peach Creek" Double D said.

"I've been troubled with something for quite a time now, Double D" Rolf said.

"What's that?" Double D asked. Rolf looked at him.

"Do you think we could fall like Kevin did? And if we do, could we come back like John?" Rolf asked.

"Rolf, at this point I think anyone can be corrupted. Nobody is purely good or evil. Anybody can be a hero, just as anyone can be a villain" Double D said.

"If that happens to you, what would you want me to do?" Rolf asked.

"Bring me back, but if that's impossible, stop me no matter what it takes" DOuble D said. Rolf nodded in agreement.

"That's the same thing I'd have you do for me, my friend" Rolf said. The two shook hands as a sign of good gesture, and walked back towards the cul-de-sac.

* * *

At his house, Eddy was going through his brother's stuff. He found something of interest that appeared to be a journal.

"What's this?" Eddy muttered. He opened it up to an entry that was a few years ago.

_Dear Journal,_

_Things are going great! Karen's been doing better in school, and John got on the football team. I'm happy for them. Also, you remember my little brother Eddy, right? Well, he's doing great too. He and his friends Ed and Double D seem to be really close. I hope they stay together for a while, it seems like they get along well. Eddy seems to be a little jealous of me lately, however. I hope he understands that he has his own potential. He shouldn't compare himself. I love the little guy, but he can get angry pretty easily. Anger is something that I don't think people should mess with. If I got too angry, I wouldn't be the same person anymore. God forbid that ever happens. Well, that's all for now. Talk to you soon!_

_Marcus_

Eddy looked at the page in shock and happiness.

"I miss you, Marcus. Not what you were a few days ago, but what you were several years ago" Eddy said. He put the diary next to his bed, in hopes of reading more of it soon.


End file.
